


Omen

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Takes place in 13x22. You refused to let your brothers, Cas, and Gabriel go into the alternate universe without you. Little did you know what hell was about to hit….





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to our home."

Mary Winchester said with a smile. She turned looking at you with a smile.

"Y/n, you can come with me."

You turned looking to Dean. After jumping through the rift your older brother was keeping an extra careful eye on you. In fact both of your brothers had been watching you extra close. It was no secret that they didn't want you to go with them. They had been arguing with you to remain with Rowena but you said no.

It wasn't until Gabriel had offered to keep you safe did Sam and Dean relent. They knew that the archangel wouldn't let anything happen to you. Gabriel's offer of protection didn't completely satisfy them. If you got within three feet away from Gabriel you had three sets of arms going after you.

After a few moments you had snapped on your brothers and went to take refuge by Gabriel's side. His arm wrapped around your waist as he stepped closer.

"They just want to keep you safe, sugar."

He said softly as he nuzzled his face against your cheek.

"I know but they have seemed to have forgotten that I am a perfectly capable hunter."

Gabriel gave you that archangel like expression that he did so well whenever you had said something crazy.

"Y/n."

You shook your head.

"Sorry Gabe, I know that you all worry."

Gabriel smirked. That "look" really did get him his way!

"Y/n?"

You snapped yourself out of the memory as Mary's voice said your name again. As you stepped closer to her, you looked back to Gabriel. Just one look at your lover's face clued you in that he didn't like you going away from him.

"We'll be over here talking to Bobby."

Dean said calmly. You knew Dean was nervous. From the time that Mary had come back he had gone the extra mile to keep the two of you apart. The fact that you were John's daughter with another woman was one awkward explanation. Although you were born long after Mary died it was still awkward between the two of you!

"You looked like you needed a break from those three."

Mary said with a smile. You looked over your shoulder to see Sam and Dean talking to Bobby quietly. It was Gabriel that was still watching you like a hawk! His golden eyes were on you, not blinking.

"He watches you like you are something to eat."

Mary said as she too noticed Gabriel's watchful gaze. You turned back to Sam and Dean's mother with nod.

"Yeah, he worries. They all do."

Mary nodded.

"I can see why. John used to hate it when I would hunt."

Mary watched your face for any sign of distress at hearing your father's name. When she didn't find one she decided to continue trying to make conversation.

"John was always a worry wart when it came to my safety."

You smiled.

"He was with me too. After I moved in with him and the boys, if I mentioned hunting he would have a melt down. Kind of what you see Gabriel doing over there right now."

Mary's eyes focused on your face.

"Is it difficult being with an archangel?"

You were thoughtful for a moment. Sure, it was difficult but it was also rewarding! Gabriel pampered you and treated you like his own personal goddess. Thinking back to the beginnings of your relationship you were thankful that you got him after post Asmodeus. If you had met Gabriel before, when he was a bit of a womanizer you would have never fallen in love with him.

Post Asmodeus he was different. He wasn't trying to get his paws on every chick that came his way. After you agreed to be with him, you were enough. You were his beautiful human. There was also the bad. Gabriel wouldn't admit it but you knew that there was some PTSD that was floating around in there. There was also that temper that he had seemed to develop. Gabriel was more angel like now but not near as bad as others.

"Yes and no? I mean there are good days and bad days just like other relationships. I think he's afraid to admit to being in love. Its kind of hard with the position that we are in right now."

You sighed thinking about the conversation that you had over heard Cas having with Gabriel about heaven. Something was eating you about that. You had a feeling that he would go back to heaven and leave you behind. Of course you couldn't blame him. If he felt that heaven was where he needed to be then you couldn't hold that against him. That didn't mean that you were looking forward to that announcement! In fact you were dreading it and it took all you had to not burst into tears. That was the last thing that you needed to do. You didn't cry! That would be showing weakness and in your line of work showing weakness wasn't a good thing.

Mary had been watching you and could easily tell that something was eating at you.

"Y/n, I know that we haven't always been close but after all of this I want to look after you too. You don't always have to be the tough gal. I know where you get that idea but its okay to show feelings. Do you want to talk about what is eating you?"

You turned looking over you shoulder at Gabriel. He had gone and joined the conversation with Bobby. Turning back to Mary, you lowered your voice. The last thing that you wanted was for Gabriel's supersonic hearing to kick in.

"I know he will be leaving me soon and I am just trying to build myself up for it."

Mary frowned.

"How do you know?"

You started helping her fill the water bottles that she had been working on.

"I over heard a conversation between him and Cas. This is between us please.."

Mary nodded as you began to speak again..

"Heaven is falling apart and they will need him back. He will be the only one that will be able to do anything about it. I am trying my best just to gear up for it..."

Mary's face looked automatically concerned.

"Y/n, I don't know what to say..."

You sniffed, rubbing you nose.

"There's nothing to say. Its okay. I'll...I don't know."

Mary noticed that Sam and Dean were walking over. There wouldn't be enough time to further the conversation. She could only hope that she would have time to get you out of your head soon enough.

"We'll talk later."

Later that night you lay beside Gabriel after a long conversation with Bobby. Gabriel had whisked you away from the others after realizing how tired that you were.

"You look exhausted, sugar."

You smiled snuggling your face into his chest.

"Long day, not that we don't have a lot of those."

Gabriel smiled, pressing a kiss to your head. He had been rather quiet since you had gone off with Mary. What you didn't know was that he had indeed heard the whole conversation. Now he felt more conflicted than ever! Gabriel had been ready to deal with the situation involving heaven. It was painfully obvious that his father wasn't coming back. Someone needed to do something!

After he heard your conversation with Mary he was stopped dead in his tracks. Just knowing how depressed you were at the subject of losing him was crushing. Never before did Gabriel even consider ending things with you. In fact, he made it his personal mission to make sure things worked out. Sure, there was no way that you could be together all the time but he could and would make time!

He had meant everything that he had said to you in the beginning. You were the most beautiful human that he had ever seen and he wasn't about to let that go too easily! From going to chasing any skirt that came his way to stopping dead in his tracks the first time that he saw you; letting go wasn't an option.

"I don't want you to worry."

Gabriel said softly. You pressed your lips together wanting to say that it was easier said then done!

"I'm trying."

You whispered. Gabriel took a breath pressing his fingers to your forehead.

"Sleep, sugar."

He knew that he was going to have to figure something out. There had to be a feasible option where everyone would be happy.

"I'm not letting you down, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

So deep, that it didn’t even bleed and catch me. Off guard, red handed now I’m far from lonely. I sleep, I still see you lying next to me. ~ The Used.

You’re eyes snapped open. Right away that struggle to breathe hit you like a ton of bricks to the stomach. This is the feeling that you suffered with all day! That lonely empty feeling that had been haunting you for the past 2 months! You turned on your side trying to stop the impending panic attack that you knew was coming your way.

“Kittens, puppies, anything!”

You muttered, trying to think of any happy thoughts that could help. Sitting up in the bed you closed your eyes. 2 months! It had been two months since your life had for lack of a better term went to hell! You swallowed not wanting to think about everything that happened. The last thing that you wanted to think about was Gabriel’s death. Your stated of depression had spiraled almost out of control

“Y/n, are you awake?”

Sam’s voice was soft from the other side of the door. Frowning, you knew what he was doing. Sam and Dean had been so concerned about you killing yourself in the middle of the night that they found random excuses to come in and check on you. You knew that they were just trying to keep you safe but it was getting annoying.

“Yeah. I’m awake Sam. I didn’t hang myself with a shoestring overnight.”

You could hear Sam sigh from the other side of the door and you felt guilty for giving him such grief. Sam had be the one who had been a constant for you since Gabriel died. He never lost his patience the way Dean did. You smirked at the thought of you eldest brother. In your mind he should have been the super understanding one! You were acting the same way that Dean did when Cas “died.” Instead of understanding Dean wanted to shake it off and get back to life.

When you would start to cry, Dean would wince before practically running from the room. This behavior would annoy Sam and Cas, who in turn would give Dean a “talking to” when you were supposed to be out of ear shot. The only thing is, you heard all of it. The conversation usually consisted of Sam saying,  
“Really Dean?”

Followed by Cas and his less then pleased voice,

“You aren’t handling this well.”

You couldn’t blame Dean too much though. He was as bad with emotions as you were! Both of you hated appearing weak. To your displeasure, that was all that you were doing lately.

Sam’s voice was calm from the other side.

“That isn’t funny. Dean’s got breakfast cook. You better come out before it turns into jello and we have to throw stuff oit.”

Your stomach churned at the thought of Dean’s cooking! That man and cooking should be outlawed.

“Good thinking. I’ll be out in a second.”

Seeming pleased enough with the progress that he had made, Sam walked away. You meanwhile, out of bed and slowly looked for some kind of feasible clothing. As you changed, you caught sight of your reflection in your mirror. In the course of two months you had lost so much weight that it was truly sad!

“Guess that is what happens when you can’t eat.”

You grumbled. Nothing sounded appealing when it came to food. It mostly took your brothers, Cas, and Jack to get you to eat enough each day. You knew that Gabriel would be livid if he saw how bad off you were! Livid probably wouldn’t even cover it. Gabriel had given you the “If something happens to me don’t be crying and moaning about. Carry on with your life.” At the time you totally disregard the fact that something could happen to your archangel. Now, you realized just how worried he really was about something happening.

“I’m sorry, Gabe.”

You muttered before taking a deep breath and walking out of the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen Dean looked up from the stove with a grin. You rolled your eyes at his “kiss the chef” apron. If only you had brought your camera this would have been perfect blackmail.

“There’s my sarcastic ray of sunshine!”

Dean said cheerfully. You plopped down beside Sam.

“Nice apron. Afraid of getting your best flannel dirty?”

Dean smirked.

“At it early today are we, Y/n?”

Dean asked as he put a gooey plate of pancakes in front of you. Looking down you winced. Between already feeling like you could puke and depressed this breakfast was not helping.

“I’m not hungry.”

Both Sam and Dean exchanged dark glances. While Cas put down his newspaper and looked at you sympathetically. Dean looked at you carefully with that John Winchester like expression that drove you nuts.

 

“Y/n.”

He said your name in that parental expression that he took whenever you or Sam bugged him.

“Dean.”

You replied. Sam looked between the two of you and muttered at Dean to not start today. Dean however, was having no part of it whatsoever!

“Y/n, you can’t live on Mountain Dew and Five Hour Energy shots. The most you are going to do is give yourself a heart attack.”

You chuckled.

“At least I will go doing something I love”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah and not eating isn’t going to bring Gabriel back.”

Your mouth dropped. Sam and Cas looked as stunned at Dean’s response as you were! You sat motionless for a moment as Dean clearly realized what he did.

“Y/n, I am really sorry. I didn’t think.”

You stood up feeling that all too familiar sense of hopelessness and rage start to build.

“No, you didn’t. Furthermore, I don’t know how Gabriel would feel with him being dead!”

Cas slowly stood.

“Go cool off.”

You didn’t need to be told twice! The chair nearly fell over as you all but bolted from the room.

Once you were out of the room Sam turned to Dean.

“Did you really have to mention Gabriel in all of that?”

Dean sat down rubbing his hand over his face.

“I honestly didn’t think. It just came out. Sam, I mean it don’t start with your mothering! I am worried about our sister. Bad worried! She looks like a skeleton.

Sam didn’t say anything. He just stared a head trying to keep his opinions to himself. Thankfully it was Cas that spoke up.

“Dean I think we all need to watch what we say around her. I know that we have all lost a lot but constantly reminding her that Gabriel is dead isn’t helpful.”

Dean leaned back.

“It isn’t fair. That kid has lost more than she should! I know it’s easier to me to say that I’ve lost people and shove it under the rug but it isn’t the same for Y/n. She isn’t me and I forget. I guess us being so similar doesn’t help me much there. Y/n has lost her mom, dad, Adam, and now Gabriel. It’s no wonder her eyes look dead. I just…”

Sam looked up.

“I know Dean but we have each other. If I have to hound Y/n to death to make sure I don’t lose her then you can best bet that is what I am going to do.”

Meanwhile,

You stood outside trying your best to calm down. Sure, Dean didn’t mean it the way he said. However, hearing Gabriel’s name and having the reminder that he was dead shoved in your face was enough to stab you in the heart!

“Y/n?”

You turned to see Jack standing a few steps behind you. He gave you that sympathetic understanding expression that he wore so well. After all, he was the one that had sat with you the majority of the night that Gabriel died. In that bunker full of people the two of you felt so alone!

“Hi Jack. I am guessing you heard everything that happened in there.”

Jack nodded sadly.

“I think the whole state heard you two.”

The both of you exchanged smiles at Jack’s witty response. Had it been anyone but Jack you would have punched them.

“I figured. Jack I am getting out of here. I can’t handle this anymore. I am going to go hunt alone.”

Jack’s frown intensified.

“I’m going with you.”

You shook your head.

“It’s too dangerous.”

Jack rolled his eyes. Like hell he was going to let you go off into the wild by yourself! That was the last thing that he was going to do! You were the one person that seemed to “get” him. After meeting his father things at the bunker was tense.

“I don’t care. You aren’t going out there alone. We both feel awkward here not to mention the place is really full. How about this. I’ll watch your back and you’ll watch mine. We can figure out a new way.”

You were quiet for a few moments before meeting Jack’s gaze.

“Okay, you know that Sam and Dean aren’t going to be too happy.”

Jack shrugged as he started to kick at a rock near his foot.

“What are they going to do? They can’t drag us back?”

You internally smirked at that comment. Sam and Dean wouldn’t care one bit to drag you back! They would throw a tantrum of epic proportions. There was also the fact that Castiel could probably track you both with no problem? What did you have to lose though? A few days away from your family and the bunker full of people sounded like a holiday in itself! At least you would have some decent company with you too!

“Eh, don’t put anything past them. Have your stuff ready by midnight. Once they pass out and Cas is occupied doing whatever he does, we are out.”

Jack grinned and eagerly walked back inside. You meanwhile, remained.

“What have I gotten myself into?”

You muttered before walking in as well.

The rest of the day was mostly unremarkable. You spent time listening to Charlie eagerly talk and question you about things that you liked. Once she got busy with Sam on some details of tracking Michael you were relived. As much as you loved having Charlie back it was still miserable dealing with people at the moment.

At midnight you stood outside by your car waiting for Jack to show up. You were waiting for Sam and Dean to come walking out asking what you were doing. Thankfully when the door opened it was Jack that walked out. He gave you a smile as he put his bag in the trunk.

“So we are really doing this?”

You nodded.

“Sure are. Let’s go get into some mischief.”

Jack smiled like a kid at Christmas and got into the passenger seat. You held you breathe as you started your car and pulled out of the drive. Now was your chance to put your past behind you and form some kind of a future.

2 months later…

As you expected, Sam and Dean were livid when they found out that you and Jack left. They were calling at least once a day to try to get you two to come back home. The guilt trips that they would try to pull was the most amusing!

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were going through one heck of a headache! Both were exhausted from dealing with you being gone and Michael and Lucifer’s bull crap! To their dissatisfaction, you hadn’t called and asked them to come and get you.

One morning Dean rolled out of bed. He was mentally cursing because he had woken up at 6 am. Stumbling into the kitchen all that was on his mind was breakfast.

“Need to make waffles. Must have waffles. Damn Sammy for eating all of the waffles! How to make waffles?!”

Dean started fumbling around the kitchen half awake. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was grabbing for a solid five minutes.

“Where are you flour? Ugh, where is Y/n when I need her?”

What Dean didn’t realize was Gabriel was busy watching him with a raised eyebrow. After giving up on trying to figure out what the hell Dean was doing, Gabriel reached over for the box of flour and handed it to Dean.

“Flour! Thank you Gabriel….GABRIEL!”

Dean dropped the flour that he was holding to stare at the archangel. He was half hoping that he wasn’t crazy. Gabriel, however, didn’t look as amused.

“Yes, I am really here! Please don’t throw salt or whatever else you have hidden around here at me. Are you drunk? Oh wait, you aren’t a morning person.”

Dean nodded with wide eyes.

“Yeah, uh how are you here? I literally saw you. Wait a second, was that one of your tricks?”

Gabriel shook his head,

“No, not a trick. Michael stabbed me. Stupid bastard! I met this charming little guy down in the empty and apparently I, like Cas, drove him nuts enough until he sent me back. Something tells me that entity will be putting his notice in soon.”

Dean looked up as Sam and Cas walked in. Sam looked ready to panic. Cas, however, looked like it was another day.

“You must have met the guy from the entity?”

Cas asked, looking at his brother. Gabriel looked like he had the last time that Cas saw him alive. For that he was thankful too!

“Yeah, he was a real peach. So where is Y/n?”

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Both knew that all heck was about break loose! Dean stepped a few steps away from the archangel as Sam coughed nervously.

“Well….she’s not here.”

Gabriel frowned.

“What do you mean not here? Like went on a walk right here or sorry Gabriel we lost her not here.”

Sam pressed his lips together.

“The latter of the two.”

Dean quickly came in when Gabriel’s face started turning red.

“Well actually we didn’t lose her per say. Lose is a really bad word.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Castiel, tell me what is going on because these two are making no progress.”

Cas sighed.

“She and Jack left, in the middle of the night. They didn’t tell us anything.”

Gabriel ran a hand over this face. He was clearly trying not to go into a fit of rage.

“Where did she go? Someone better answer me.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other like they were doing mental rock, paper, scissors with each other. When Dean made no clear approach at speaking Sam came in.

“You may want to sit down Gabe. Look, Y/n hasn’t really had a great time since you died. Like super depressive bad. She’s almost on zombie level. It has taken all of us to make sure that she hasn’t hurt herself. She and Dean had words one night and she split.”

Dean ignored the annoyed expression on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel was quiet for a few minutes before looking up.

“Ya know, when I told you two to take care of her I didn’t mean do the opposite. I’ll go find her and the kid!”

Castiel meanwhile, stepped forward.

“Gabriel, be realistic. None of us are able to find her.”

Gabriel gave his brother a scowl before Dean pulled out his phone.

“I’ll call her and ask her to come home. Gabe just be quiet and don’t say anything. I don’t’ want to freak her out. All of that mountain dew and energy shots that she lives in has to be catching up with her nerves.”

Gabriel muttered “god damn it” under his breath as Dean dialed your number. Dean’s goal was to be a pleasant as possible. The last thing that he wanted to do was to tip you off that was up to something.

“Y/n, hey. How are you?”

Your voice automatically tipped him off that all wasn’t great.

“I’m good, just tired.”

Dean glanced over at Gabriel, who was looking depressed by the moment.

“Have you slept at all?”

Dean asked feeling that all too familiar feeling of dread coming back. The fact that her archangel was staring him down wasn’t helping! Your voice sounded annoyed as you began to talk.

“No, I did my anti sleep potion.”

Dean groaned.

“Y/n, can you come home for a bit please?”

For the first little bit of the conversation you were only half listening to Dean Your attention had been locked on an episode of The Walking Dead. Right now Rick Grimes was a lot more interesting than your brother! After realizing that Dean. You were quiet for a few moments before speaking with almost an apprehensive tone.

“Sorry Dean. Jack and I are kind of busy right now.”

Dean groaned on his end of the phone.

“Y/n, are you drinking again? I swear you have Sam and I scared to death not to mention that….”

Dean next comment that involved Gabriel being worried was stopped when the archangel kicked him under the table. You meanwhile, was beginning to get more annoyed.

“No, Dean! I am watching thing this poor horse on The Walking Dead get eaten and I feel sorry for it! One minutes it’s just doing horse stuff minding its own business and the next it’s getting eaten by mother fucking zombies! What did that horse to do anyone?”

Dean stopped talking at that and tried to choke back a fit of laughter. He looked up to see Sam with his hand over his mouth. Gabriel meanwhile, was a new shade of red that Dean hadn’t seen before.

“Before I let you continue with the horse blood bath, Jody called today and she really wants to see us. Can you please for the love of all things holy just come to Sioux Falls day after tomorrow? I am not going to beg you to come back. I promise.”

You waited a moment or two before responding.

“Okay, fine. I can do that.”

“Awesome, tell Jack we said hey.”

Dean hung up the phone before looking back to Gabriel.

“And that is a small portion of what we’ve been dealing with. She won’t say it but I know that she blames Sam and me for not dragging you back.”

Gabriel blinked a few times.

“First off, that is the most disturbing thing that I have ever heard come out of Y/n. Second off, you two wouldn’t have been able to drag me anywhere. Thanks for the thought though. Now I have to think of a way to not scare her to death when she sees me.”

Dean nodded.

“Super smart idea. I don’t think your whole fear not deal will work with Y/n.”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Dude I am not going to flip you off right now. I made Lucifer cry before all of this BS started I’m sure I can do worse to you. Anyhow, good to see you two I am just going to go in Y/n’s room and try to think. This place has to be a bit over capacity now.”

Meanwhile….

After the conversation with Dean you flipped off the TV. Jack walked into your portion of the room and sat down on your bed.

“What was that about?”

You shrugged sitting back against the fluffy pillows. 

“I don’t know Jack but my spidey senses tell me that they are up to something.” 

Jack blinked a few times. 

“I guess we shall see once we get to Sioux Fall.”

You nodded. Hoping that it wasn’t anything too crazy was all that you could do. Your heart couldn’t take much more excitement!


	3. Chapter 3

“I have my mother’s dreams. I have my father’s eyes. You can’t take that from me. Just go ahead and try” ~Rise against.

The drive to Sioux Falls seemed a lot longer than normal! Jack was mostly quiet as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. You knew that he was busy contemplating what Sam and Dean’s “surprise” was. The two of you had been nutty since your last conversation requesting a visit to Jody’s. Neither of you had slept well the previous night which didn’t help the awkward mood.

You glanced over at Jack. He had his typical “Cas” like frown on his face.  Smirking you thought to yourself that it would have made more sense for Castiel to be his father then Lucifer. Your heart began to feel immediately heavy for the Nephilim sitting beside you. Jack had talked about it much lately but he was still feeling a little lost after meeting Lucifer and you couldn’t blame him! For all of his life he was told how bad Lucifer was and when he met him he got a totally different vibe. It was no wonder that Jack was depressed about not getting to talk to him further!

You remembered the day that everything changed so well. How could you not? That was your reoccurring nightmare that hit you every time you slept (and Dean wondered why you lived on sodas and five hour energy shots).

Taking a deep breath you let yourself relive the worst day of your life…

“I don’t like it.”

You looked up when at Gabriel once he said that he wasn’t happy for the  
fifth time. His eyes were deadlocked on Lucifer and Jack.

“I know you don’t but it isn’t like we can do anything, Gabe.”

He looked at you with a smirk.

“Oh I can do a lot!”

Sighing, you shook your head.

“Gabriel, Jack will always have questions. I am not jumping up and down for what’s happening over there either. I’m telling you just like I told Dean and Cas earlier. The more that you try to prevent it the more Lucifer will be seeking Jack out. You are keeping an eye on them. If he tries something then take care of it.”

Gabriel scowled at you. You went back to the task you were doing beforehand.

“Don’t give me that look. It won’t get you anywhere.”

You said with a smile. That, thankfully, made Gabriel smile. It had been days he smiled and you were thankful to see it.

“Works on you.”

Looking up again, you shook your head.

“I’m a whole other ballgame.”

It was at this time that you noticed Lucifer and Jack walking over.

“Heads up.”

You stood quietly listening to the exchange between Lucifer, Gabriel, and Jack. The last thing that you wanted to do was get in the middle of anything. If it involved Lucifer you wanted to count yourself out. There was also the fact that Gabriel wouldn’t be the least bit pleased if you put yourself in any danger. You could see that displeased expression on his face already. Besides, Gabriel seemed like he was handling the situation just fine on his own.

When Lucifer made a comment about Asmodeus, you looked up. That definitely caught your attention. Gabriel’s hand reached out and grabbed a hold of yours. He squeezed a little harder than normal.

“Sugar, don’t.”

He said softly in your mind. Lucifer’s was eagerly watching every move that Gabriel made.

“Awe, so you do have a human. How cute! Sheesh you would think having a warm body to sleep with would calm down that attitude of yours. Sweetheart, you may want to take him off somewhere and have your way with him. He’s grumpy.”

Gabriel slowly stepped in front of you. The protective lover in him was coming out in full force as he glared at his brother.

“Don’t talk to her.”

Lucifer tilted his head before looking at Jack.

“Tough crowd. Come on kid. Looks like they are with the school marm convention.”

Before you knew it you had gone from the amusing part of the flash back to the miserable part….

You stood in between Gabriel and Dean as Michael stood up. Dean reached over shoving you toward Gabriel. He wasn’t about to let you get hurt but knew that he would be no match against Michael.

“Y/n, I want you to get out of here.”

Gabriel said, clearly trying to remain calm. You shook your head grabbing on to his arm.

“No way in hell am I leaving you here.”

You said, refusing to let go of his wrist. Gabriel kept his watch on Michael before turning to look at you.

“I want you to do what I tell you. I promise you I will be right behind you.”

You should have known then that something wasn’t right! The look in Gabriel’s eyes was almost foreign. He knew that something bad was about to happen and there was no way in hell that he would let you stick around and watch it.

“Gabe….”

He shook his head before kissing the top of your head.

“Just go, I’ll be there in a minute. Please don’t make this difficult, sugar.”  
You slowly let go of Gabriel’s hand before turning to Sam and Dean. Both of your brothers had the same expressions on their faces that Gabriel did.  
“We’ll be right behind you too.”

Dean said calmly. Taking a breath you turned and ran for the rift.

Once you hit the floor in the bunker it was Jack that was pulling you to your feet.

“Are you okay? Where are the others?”

You motioned back to the rift with wide eyes.

“Back there dealing with Michael.”

Jack’s face instantly went worried.

“What? We have to go back!”

You shook your head pulling Jack to a seat in the corner. Sitting down beside him you had to think of something to do to keep Jack from going back.

“Jack, Gabriel and Lucifer will be able to handle Michael. Just stay here. Everything will be fine.”

Maybe if you said that everything would be fine you too would believe it? So far it wasn’t working unfortunately!

“Everything will be fine, Jack.”

The minutes passed like hours! Everyone in the bunker seemed to blissfully unaware of any issues going on behind the rift. You and Jack continued to stare at each other obviously trying to calm yourselves down.

Finally Sam, Dean, and Cas appeared through the rift. You quickly stood realizing that Gabriel wasn’t with them. The expression on your brother’s faces as you walked over made you feel instantly ill.

The moment that you reached them, Sam grabbed a hold of your wrist pulling you into his bedroom. Dean shut the door behind him as he turned to face you.

“What happened? Where is he?”

You asked automatically. Sam and Dean exchanged grim expressions.

“Sam, talk to me.”

You said. Sam swallowed.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. He didn’t make it.”

Your mouth dropped. Both Sam and Dean winced as the tears began to form in your eyes. Sam pulled you into his arms so the only thing that you could see was the front of his shirt.

“Gabe tried to go against Michael. He just wasn’t fast enough.”

You were sobbing against your brother’s chest as Dean wrapped his arms around you.

“Why didn’t you pull him back?”

You knew that was a stupid question. There was no way that Sam or Dean could do anything to stop Gabriel. “Pulling him back” wouldn’t have gotten them anywhere! You had tried to push past Gabriel yourself a time or two when he wasn’t happy with you going on a hunt. It was like running into a brick wall!

Dean was the one that spoke first.

“Y/n, you know we couldn’t stop him. Gabriel did everything he could to keep us safe, all of us. It’s going to be okay.”

Dean remained a moment longer before stepping out of the room. Sam, meanwhile, sat you down on his bed before kneeling in front of you.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/n.”

You nodded and continued to quietly sob. Sam sat quietly not moving to tell you to dry it up or make you feel awkward for crying.

“Will it ever stop hurting?”

You asked weakly. Sam looked up at you with pain filled eyes.

“I would like to tell you that it does but it really doesn’t. I still think about Jess every day. I guess you just learn to make room for the pain. Y/n I know that sounds awful and it really is. Right now it feels like you can’t breathe and will never be happy again. It takes time. I know that sounds cruel. One thing I can tell you though is Gabe loved you. He loved you a lot! Like I said I am not going anywhere.”

You immediately pulled yourself out of the flash back unable to go any further! 

“Y/n, are you okay?”

Jack’s voice was soft. You knew that you had to look dreadful at the moment! It was a miracle in itself that you hadn’t started crying! You knew that Jack had witnessed your tears when you were trying to hide. Jack was just too good of a person to say anything. He knew that you hated crying in front of people. Jack kept his mouth shut and stayed close by in case you needed someone.

Meanwhile…

Dean sat telling Jody about everything that had been happening over the past few months. Jody was obviously upset.

“Poor thing. I guess I can see why she always seemed so different when I talked to her lately.”

Dean nodded.

“Try living with her. I had to trick her to even come here.”

Gabriel still looked as disturbed as he had the first time that he heard everything.

“I’m telling you Dean, Y/n knows something is up. I know her well. She sees right through your grand scheme.”

Dean gave Gabriel a scowl.

“Do you want to see her again or not?”

Gabriel looked down muttering some stuff in enochian under his breath. Dean, seeming pleased, with Gabriel’s reaction leaned back in his chair.

“I think it would be a good idea to see how Y/n is actually doing before we go telling her that Gabriel is alive. I don’t really want to give my sister a heart attack.”

Sam was standing by the door and turned.

“Well we need to finalize our plan. Y/n and Jack are here.”

Jody quickly stood and motioned to the kitchen.

“Gabriel you can go in there. It’s easy to hear everything that is going on in here.”

Gabriel nodded before disappearing. Jody turned back to face Sam and  
Dean with a smile.

“Time to get this started.”

Meanwhile,

You stepped out of the car looking around for any signs of Sam and Dean. After spotting baby, you were somewhat apprehensive but also excited. It didn’t matter how crazy they made you. They were your brothers and you missed them!

Dean stepped out onto the porch with a smile on his face. He was more than relieved to see that you looked somewhat better. You wasn’t near as skinny as you were before you left and didn’t look as peaky. His eyes meanwhile, stopped on your wrapped hand.

He didn’t wait before reaching out and pulling you into a bone crushing hug.  
“Y/n, I am so glad to see you! You are looking a lot better, kid.”

You hugged Dean back.

“Thanks. I’m glad to see you too. Dean.”

As Dean started talking to Jack you walked inside where Jody sat at the table before standing up. She gave you her motherly smile before hugging you.

“There’s my wild girl. What in the world did you do to your hand?”

You shrugged as Sam walked over wrapping his arms around you.

“Oh it's nothing. I just punched a demon in the head. I kind of sprained it. It’s all good though.”

Jody smirked before glancing in the kitchen to where Gabriel stood with his hand over his face. She looked back to you as you began to remove your jacket.

“Jody, is it okay if I go take a shower? I know you have a bathroom that I could spend the rest of my life in.”

Jody pointed to the stairs.

“Knock yourself out, sweetheart.”

Dean waited until you were out of the room to start talking. 

“Jack, what happened to her hand?”

Jack frowned. 

“She actually punched a demon. I think the demon came out worse. He's dead now. I killed him. Don't worry I'll heal her soon. Y/n has to go to sleep sometime.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You heal her when she sleeps.”

Jack nodded looking a little more sullen.

“She wouldn't let me if she was awake.”

Dean groaned before remembering that Gabriel was standing in the kitchen. 

“Jack, I need to talk to you about something. I don't want you to freak out or anything...eh never mind you don't freak out.” 

Jack looked up to see Gabriel step out of the kitchen. Jack felt his mouth drop. 

“How are you alive?! Was all of this a trick?!”

Jack looked ready to freak out. Gabriel shook his head. 

“No tricks. Don't tell Y/n that I'm back. I am trying to find a time to gently tell her that I am fine.”

Jack looked relieved. Without a doubt you would be happy! You would be overjoyed! Jack felt even more happiness knowing that you could get out of the depressive state that you had been in and hopefully cut out the destructive behavior. 

“That's a good idea.” 

Gabriel focused his attention on his nephew. The kid's expression was enough to Gabriel that all wasn't well with you. 

“Thanks for taking care of her.”

Jack smiled, looking pleased with himself.

“Of course. She's family.” 

An hour or so later, you finally emerged from the bathroom. Feeling a lot better you walked down the stairs and froze the moment you heard what sounded like Gabriel's voice. You stood motionless for a moment trying to not go into a crying attack.

“Its not possible! I need to get a grip.”

You continued to walk down the stairs where Dean sat with Sam and Jody. Jack sat on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV watching a documentary on Loch Ness with Castiel. You couldn't help but smile at that! Jack really was more like Cas than you realized! 

Dean looked up holding out a bottle to you. 

“So Y/n, I have started a new hobby! I am going to start making my own booze. I'm going to call it Dean's magic.”

You gave your brother a concerned look at Sam started shaking his head mouthing “no.”  
“That just sounds weird, Dean. I don't want to think about your magic.”

Taking the bottle from Dean, you automatically started coughing. 

“Oh god, Dean! Don't quit your day job! This tastes like pain thinner!” 

Dean looked offended as Sam started laughing. 

“I told you that it was bad!”

You took a few more sips. After getting through the initial taste it wasn't too god awful It was also numbing your constant on edge feelings. Dean motioned to you.

“She's still drinking it.”

You shrugged. 

“Its making me feel the way I like...blissfully numb. That doesn't mean that it tastes good. Don't get the two confused.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as you sat down beside him. You smiled as he reached over and took your hurt hand in his. 

“Let me look at this.”

You winced as Dean ran his hands over your hand pressing on multiple tender places. Taking another sip of Dean's “magic” you tried to numb some more pain. 

“I don't think its broken. Cas can heal this up.”

You shook your head. 

“Nah, it will heal soon enough.” 

Dean fought the urge to say, “being miserable won't bring Gabriel back” but decided not to. The archangel in the kitchen wouldn't be amused! 

You, meanwhile, sat finishing off the drink in your hand. After a while you started feeling that pleasant buzzed feeling taking over. 

“Guy, I think I am going to have to lay down for a bit. Next time I want to get plastered I know who to hit up.”

Sam stood up.

“You need help getting up there?”

You shook your head. 

“Its just a set of stairs. Drunk me could handle those fine. Thank though Sammy.”

Getting into Jody's guest room, you flopped down on the bed. You put a hand over your face trying to fight that sick to your stomach feeling that was trying to take over. Hearing the door open, you assumed that it was Jack coming in. 

“And the nightmare continues, Jack. That shit that Dean makes tastes like literal death. Please tell me that you didn't drink it?”

What you didn't see was Gabriel standing with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot. He was trying to find a way to appear to you gently but after seeing your epic state of personal disaster he decided delicate wouldn't happen.

“Well you were the on the that kept drinking it, sugar. What the hell has happened to my girl?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Well you were the on the that kept drinking it, sugar. What the hell has happened to my girl?” 

When you heard that voice you almost fell off the bed. However buzzed you were before instantly vanished. Sitting up you about screamed the moment you realized it was Gabriel standing there looking at you with those disapproving eyes. 

Standing up, you were trying to convince yourself that this was just a dream. Just something weird that happened to you when you were drunk. Gabriel was not standing there! This was just a mirage! You would never have this kind of luck! 

If he was just a mirage there would be no way that you could touch him right? Just like in your dreams as soon as you would go to touch him; Gabriel would vanish. Reaching out to Gabriel, you poked him in the chest a few times. The archangel looked down at you before raising an eyebrow

“So why do you keep poking me?” 

You let your hand fall to your side as your mouth dropped. 

“Gabe!” 

You wasted no time before driving at him. Gabriel's wings were around you holding your firmly against him. 

“Hey sugar.”

His hand cupped your cheek before his face took on that displeased expression you had gotten to know so well. 

“You never answered my question. What the hell is going on with you?”

You mouth dropped. Deep down you had expected something more romantic. You tried to get away from Gabriel but there was no getting away from him! 

“Well hell Gabriel I don't don't know! I haven't seen you in a very long time. I've been going through some intense depression that has led to an apparent drinking problem because I thought you were dead and gone Now here you are. Were you actually dead in the first place or did you just want to get away from me? I knew I should have never...”

Gabriel had enough at this point. 

“Hush your mouth! Don't you dare give me this crap, Y/n! The last thing that I wanted to do was leave you period! Furthermore, I wasn't faking a damn thing! Y/n, you and I had a discussion about how things would go if something happened to me. I never rem embed you becoming a ultra skinny alcoholic that my nephew has to baby sit as being part of the equation!” 

You had enough at this point! Shoving Gabriel away when he clearly had his guard down; you turned and walked to the window. 

“Yeah well that was before I even thought that I could actually loose you! I thought that was just you being dramatic. I get that you are protective but you have business in telling me how to fell! Now you come back telling me that I have no right to be sad! That is just wrong Gabriel! I begged you to come through that rift with me. I didn't tell you to go face your brother. If you were doing it for some male pride thing...you really did a good job! But you are not going to come here and nit pick me apart!”

Gabriel stood dead silent for a moment. He was automatically rethinking his choice of words. Gabriel knew that he should have been softer. When you were upset, you could never handle his brutally honest comments. Gabriel felt even worse the moment that he saw the tears running down your cheeks. 

Gabriel's wings wrapped back around you again. 

“Y/n, I'm sorry. I should have said it like that. I was shocked and scared. When I came back Dean said how bad things were and that you had took off, I was scared to death. I was afraid that Michael may somehow try to get his hands on you. When I saw the state you were in a bit ago...it was awful. I promised that I would always keep you safe. Looks like another thing I failed at it.”

You turned wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Stop saying you failed. I hate it when you say that.”

“I was a dick to you. You didn't deserve that.” 

His cupped your cheek before leaning his forehead against yours. Your eyes fluttered open as his lips met yours. The two of you kissed a few moments before Gabriel pulled his mouth away.

“I'm sorry princess. I'm never leaving you again.” 

You wrapped your hands in the sides of his leather jacket and pulled his body, if possible, closer. 

“You better angel.” 

Gabriel chuckled as your fingers started rubbing your fingers over his wings. He shivered immediately as your fingers stroked over the base. You held back your giggle as he practically purred. He loved every second of your fingers stroked over each feather and around his wing joints. 

“Sugar, please...please don't stop. You have to love a begging archangel.”

Gabriel snapped his jacket and shirt off leaving him half naked. For a moment, you were afraid to look down at his chest. If you saw a scar where Michael stabbed him you would cry! 

Looking down you were relieved to see his smooth porcelain skin. You stroked your free hand down his chest earning a hiss from Gabriel. 

“Are you just trying to make me come in jeans? Never thought I would meet a human that I would literally beg to fuck me.”

You smirked up at him. Gabriel's eyes had lust written all over them. You twirled a few of his curls around your finger.

“Gabriel, you are such a charmer.” 

He laughed before reaching for the hem of your shirt. You held your arms up as he yanked the shirt over your head. 

“I can do a lot more charming once we get these clothes off.” 

“Start snapping those fingers or get those pants off.”

You said before reaching for his belt. Gabriel smacked your hands away before snapping his fingers. The next thing you knew you sat perched on Gabriel's lap totally nude. His wings were still wrapped around you. 

“Don't want to let you go, sugar.” 

He moaned against your mouth. Gabriel started rocking himself against your bottom. 

“You don't have to.” 

You whispered against his lips. Gabriel reached between your bodies to guide himself to your entrance. You both whimpered as he pushed in. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he began to rock himself into you. As much as you wanted Gabriel to slam you into the bed and have his way with you (or vice versa) the sweet slow love making was perfect for the moment! 

Half an hour later the two of you lay snuggled at the top of the bed. Gabriel lazily ran his finger down your arm. The peaceful moment was short lived when there a was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” 

You yelled rather loudly. Gabriel blinked his eyes ignoring the ringing that was going on in his head. Dean's voice, meanwhile, came from the other side. 

“Sorry to disturb whatever you two do but Gabriel you need to come downstairs. We have a slight problem.”

Gabriel set up frowning. He quickly stood and started pulling on his abandoned clothes. 

“Wonder what that is about?”

You asked. Gabriel's eyes looked two shades darker. As he started to fix his sex hair, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at you. His voice sounded completely foreign and took on that authoritative archangel tone. 

“Y/n. Stay up here.” 

He turned walking out of the room leaving you sitting alone. 

You did as you were told for a few moments before not being able to handle it any longer. Sure, this was just typical protective Gabriel behavior but you were a hunter! You could handle whatever was going on down there! 

Storming down the stairs, you walked into the kitchen and right into Gabriel's back. The archangel instantly froze before turning to look at you. His eyes instantly widening as if he was asking what the hell you were doing? He reached behind him with his arm to grab your hand. His grip was tight enough to make you hiss ow at him. 

“What are you hiding back there, Gabriel?”

Gabriel's head snapped around. 

“Nothing.”

He answered bluntly. You meanwhile, pushed yourself under Gabriel's arm so could move to get in front of him. Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms around your waist;yanking you back against him. You froze the moment that you came face to face with the man sitting at the kitchen table. You knew that face anywhere! It was your father....just younger. He stood looking at you and Gabriel. 

“Really, Gabriel? Breeding with a human? Can you sink any lower?” 

It all made sense now! You knew he was and your heat began to pound! It was Micheal! Not alternate universe Michael but your universe Michael! Feeling instantly ill you realized how bad this situation was. Not only was Michael standing in front of you but crazy Michael was out there somewhere! There were two Michael's running around putting everyone in danger! 

Michael's eyes narrowed on you coldly. 

“You aren't that impressive. Nothing about you screams anything more than ordinary. You have no business being with an archangel.”

Gabriel's arms tightened around your waist. His face showed nothing but fury as he looked coldly at his brother. 

“You aren't talking to her like that. I'll kill you and your alternate universe doppelgänger with a smile on my face.” 

Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“Very well. Shall we continue this conversation way from little ears? All of these humans are making me have a headache.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“Very well.”

He turned back to you with worried eyes. 

“Y/n, I am begging you, stay in here! Do. Not. Come. After. Me. I will explain everything when I get back.” 

You couldn't help but feel like you were about to panic! The last time Gabriel went anywhere with Michael it resulted in him being taken from you. Like hell you were going to let it happen again. 

“No, Gabriel. I am not letting you go anywhere with his ass!”

You said it loud enough so Michael could hear. The other archangel raised his eyebrow. Gabriel sighed before turning to face his brother. 

“Give me five minutes. This one seems a bit out of sorts.”

He reached down grabbing your wrist pulling you into the next room. Dean meanwhile, looked up from his beer. He gave Michael a smile. 

“Sorry dude. I told you that she wouldn't like you.”

Meanwhile....

Gabriel closed the door behind him before turning to look at you. He looked royally annoyed! 

“Y/n, for once will you please do what I tell you?!”

You shook your head. 

“Not when it comes to Michael. Gabriel there are things in your life I know that you don't want me to be a part of but if you want this relationship to work then you are going to have to listen to me too.”

Gabriel groaned. 

Y/n.”

Sulking like a child you decided to play at his level.

“Gabriel.”

The archangel growled before pushing you gently against the wall. 

“Baby, stop being difficult.”

“Stop going off with people who want to kill you.”

You snapped. Gabriel sighed. 

“I have to this time. I swear to you, I will be back. It won't be like last time. This Michael I can reason with the other....not so much. Can you trust me? Have I let you down before?”

You shook your head sadly. 

“No.”

Gabriel's expression softened. 

“I promise you, Y/n. I will be back.”

You nodded, looking down. All of the feelings that you were feeling was stabbing you in the heart. Gabriel reached out tilting your face to his. 

“Baby....”

You looked up sadly.

“Just go.” 

You tried to ignore the hurt expression on Gabriel's face as he pulled you into a soft kiss. When he pulled away, Gabriel caressed your cheek. He didn't say another word before turning and walking from the room. You were once again left wondering if you would ever see your love again. 

“And the nightmare continues!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Cause I just can't look. Its killing me and taking control. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea. Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on sick lullabies, choking on your alibis. But its just the price I pay. Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes. 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside.” ~The Killers 

Gabriel followed Michael outside. This was the last thing that he really wanted to be doing and he knew that you were beyond furious! Michael stopped walking a few feet from the house and turned to face his little brother. 

“So enlighten me...whats with the human?”

Gabriel frowned, mentally trying to keep himself calm so he didn't run his mouth. 

“Her name is Y/n. I am with her because I love her that is all that you need to know.” 

Michael shook his head. 

“What has she done to you? Gabriel you are being more stubborn then normal. That is a feat in itself.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I'm stubborn because all of the hell that I have been through lately. Its nothing that you would understand. She gets me.”

Michael looked like he could gag after hearing his brother's comment. 

“Our family needs to stop with this whole Winchester attraction we seem to have!”

Gabriel snorted. 

“You first.”

Right as Michael was about to make another snarky comment; he looked up to see you walking out of the house. Sam, Dean, and Cas were right behind you telling you to stop. 

“Your little human looks angry.” 

Gabriel turned seeing you getting into your car. 

“Ya think? Jeez Michael, you sure are good about stating the obvious. Excuse me.” 

You meanwhile, had just started your car when Gabriel appeared in the passenger seat.   
“Y/n, what are you doing?”

You turned to face your boyfriend, who didn't look to pleased. 

“Going on a drive. What are you doing here?”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Well hell I don't know. I see you throwing a tantrum and your brothers freaking out so makes me wonder.” 

You took a breath for a moment before beginning to speak. 

“I just need to clear my head.” 

Gabriel held out his hand. 

“Give me the keys.” 

You didn't move to take the keys out of the ignition. Instead you sat silent for a few moments. 

“Y/n?”

“I heard.” 

You said. Gabriel leaned back. 

“I don't see why you are so huffy. I'm trying to help stomach crazy Michael from taking over the world. I'm trying to show your brothers that I am no wimp or failure.” 

You reached up tagging on your hair. 

“What about me in all of this Gabe? Where do I stand or do I even apply to anything other then bed buddy? Because I sure as hell don't feel like it! You don't care how I felt when you didn't come through that rift...”

Gabriel held his hand up.

“Enough! You are not some common whore! Like I've told you many of times, I am trying to protect you! You are just making my life difficult.” 

You got out of the car and started to walked back toward the house. Gabriel quickly got out of the car and started to walk after after you. 

“Y/n! Don't walk away from me.” 

You turned looking at Gabriel taking in his furious expression.

“Gabriel, if you want to have jackass over there be in your best friend for ever circle. Have at it! He just killed my brother and stabbed you. I don't give a good god damn it it was alternate Michael or not! You want to prove to my brothers that you aren't a wimp? Well here they are! Knock yourself out! But don't worry about me! Don't take my feelings into any form of consideration. I am just some weak human that can't handle anything.” 

You turned away walking back into the house leaving Sam and Dean staring between the two of you. Michael was looking awkwardly at the ground himself. Sure, you and Gabriel argued like cats and dogs at points but this had to be one of your worst arguments yet! 

Gabriel stood motionless for a few moments. Sam and Dean was looking at the archangel. Dean held up a hand. 

“I am going to make a comment here. Gabe, I didn't really expect you two jumping down each others throats.”

Gabriel groaned. 

“Yeah, I never did either.” 

Gabriel felt guilty right away. You were right and he knew it. He should have talked to you. You did deserve that. Maybe his over protectiveness was actually becoming something of a threat? 

“I'm going to go try to talk to her.” 

Gabriel mumbled before walking back into the house. Walking into the bedroom that you had been staying in, he sighed seeing you sitting on the bed with your knees drawn up to your chest. He stood watching you for a few moments before sitting on the bed. 

Gabriel gave you a bit to start talking. If you wanted to fuss, yell, or scream he would sit and listen to you. He should have listened to all of your pain when you tried originally. The last thing that he should have done was just tell you to relax and everything would be fine. How was you supposed to believe that? The last time that he had, Gabriel had ended up with an angel blade in his body. 

After waiting a few moments, Gabriel wrapped his wings around you pulling you close. 

“I'm sorry, sugar.” 

You sat quietly but didn't object to the gentle caresses that Gabriel was giving you. 

“Y/n, please. I know that you are disappointed. I get it. If you will just talk to me, I promise to listen!”

You looked up slowly. Gabriel was upset with himself. He reminded you of the archangel that had been drug into the bunker by Arthur Ketch. 

“I just don't want you around Michael. He scares me.” 

Gabriel forced a smile. 

“Nothing scares, my princess.” 

You chuckled before becoming serious again. 

“You're funny but yes he does. Gabe, its hard for me to trust a guy who killed my twin and you. It also doesn't help that the freak job is running around in my father's body. There is also the fact that he insulted us” 

Gabriel reached down pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“And I am not going to put up with that! If he opens his mouth I am going to be shutting him down. He isn't going to be around you without me there. Michael won't stick around. Its not his style. I promise sweetheart, everything will be fine.”

You sat quietly a moment longer before eagerly pushing Gabriel back on the bed. He seemed a little shocked when you pounced on him and crammed your lips to his. His arms went around you, deepening the kiss. 

“Guess we are still friends?”

Gabriel asked as you pulled away to breathe. 

“Yeah, we are still friends. Why don't you use some of your grace to remove all of these layers of fabric? We can go for round two?” 

Gabriel immediately looked like a kid at Christmas. 

“You have the right guy underneath you for that!”

Meanwhile, 

Dean sat at the table watching Sam play chess with Jack while Jody went out to get stuff for dinner. Michael sat awkwardly silent and still on the couch. He knew that Dean was watching him like a hawk. It wasn't like Michael wanted to be there but he wanted to see what he could do to get rid of his doppleganger that was trying to ruin everything. 

The moment there was a loud crash and giggling from upstairs, Sam and Dean looked up before making gagging motions at each other. Jack didn't even bother looking up from his chess game. 

“I believe that Jody's cat broke something.”

Michael said dryly. Dean laughed. 

“That would be your brother breaking my sister.” 

It took Michael all of seconds to comprehend what Dean was saying. His expression went to sure disgust.

“Disgusting!” 

Dean laughed hard. 

“Whats the matter Michael? Are you too good to find a human girl and bang her?”

Michael rolled his eyes. 

'Yes, I am. If my brother wants to copulate with a human that is his own business. It appears that my opinion doesn't matter to him.” 

Sam meanwhile, was giving Dean a cold expression. The last thing that he wanted for Jack to hear any of this! He didn't need to hear about his uncle and most likely “aunt to be” screwing each other. 

Dean was gagging inside over Michael's wording. He could have made some comment as simple as I don't want to hear it, know it, whatever! Instead, he had to go with some blunt biblical sounding sentence.

“Okay, that's enough.”

Dean snapped awkwardly. After another crash, Michael stood quickly. 

“That's it! I can't stand this no longer! If Gabriel knows what good for him he will not get her pregnant! One nephilim is enough!” 

Michael stomped out of the room to stand awkwardly outside. 

Meanwhile back upstairs....

Gabriel continued to thrust into you lazily. His fingers were running through your hair as he sucked at your neck. You knew that you were going to be littered with love bites but you didn't give a damn. 

“If you want to freak Michael out, you could always wear your hair up. Let him see what I've done to your neck.”

You chuckled at the snarky tone in your lover's voice. 

“And you are reading my mind.” 

Gabriel laughed as he withdrew and pulled you into his arms. 

“Wanted to make sure that I did a good job. I know that you were moaning my name but your mind is like my person suggestion box.” 

Rolling your eyes, you snuggled against his chest. 

“I was screaming your name, Gabe.” 

“I have a talent of making you do that, eh?”

Gabriel twirled his fingers in your hair before pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Go to sleep, sugar. You have time to take a nap before Jody comes back from the store. Wan drive Michael nuts later. You know...making out on the couch or any available surface so he has to watch.” 

You yawned no longer fighting the smile from forming on your face. 

“You are going to scar your nephew.”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Kid needs to get out of the line of fire.”


	6. Chapter 6

“So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around. I'm spinning while I'm falling down. Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging. Cause I can't stop it now. Its so amazing how, I know I can't, I could never walk away.” ~Cartel 

After your nap, you went downstairs with Gabriel. It was painfully clear that Michael wanted nothing to do with either of you! Instead of talking to Gabriel, the eldest archangel simply glared at that two of you. Gabriel shrugged it off like Michael's behavior was no big deal. 

You however, glared right back at Michael. The last thing that you wanted him to do was get comfy. You wanted him to know that you didn't like him. He had taken so much from you and the last thing that you wanted was for Michael to think that you had forgotten any of it! 

Gabriel's eyes were looking between his brother and you. He heard every cold thought that you were shooting toward Michael. 

“You have take so much from me. I don't care what universe you came from! You took my twin brother from me. I will never forgive you for what you have done to Gabe either! I want you to remember my face mother fucker because it will be the last thing that you see one day.” 

Gabriel was worried how Michael would react to that one. When Michael didn't move a muscle and only starred at you, he felt better. Gabriel reached up pulling you onto his map. 

“That's enough.”

He whispered longingly to you. All it took was a couple of kisses to completely have you like butter in the archangel's hands. Gabriel always knew how to make you forget what you were pissed at for the moment and focus on those talented lips of his. 

Gabriel meanwhile, glanced at his brother who was busy watching the two of you make out. Michael's face showed nothing nut pure disgust. He stood a moment longer before storming out onto the porch.

Michael noticed Jack sitting on the porch. 

“So what Gabriel and Y/n are doing...does this happen often?” 

Jack looked up. His frowned before answering his uncle.

“You mean have sex quite loudly?” 

Michael winced at his nephew's bluntness. 

“Sure.”

Michael replied trying not to gag on his words. Jack meanwhile, nodded with a smile. 

“A couple of times a day. My suggestion is to invest into some good earplugs. They are happy so I am happy.” 

Michael groaned. 

“Of course you take up for Gabriel and her.” 

Michael's tone turned negative at the word “her.” Jack looked automatically offended but didn't move to get up. 

“Well they help take care of me. You however, are stuffy” 

Michael, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his nephew, walked back inside with a growl. 

He froze again at the sight of Gabriel and yourself making out even more. Looking down, he smiled seeing Jody's decorative throw pillow on the couch. Michael raised an eyebrow before picking up the pillow and looked at the back of his brother's head. He slammed the pillow into the back of Gabriel's head. 

It took all of two seconds for Gabriel to turn to face his brother. 

“The hell was that for?” 

Michael scowled at Gabriel. 

“I don't want to see you with your tongue down her throat! Married people don't act like that.” 

Gabriel chuckled.

“Jokes on you ass hat! We aren't married. Second, I'll put my tongue down her throat or other places anytime I damn well please.”

Michael looked like he could vomit! He had thought the two of you were married by the way that you were asking. That had been another part of his hostility to you. The last thing that he wanted was for his brother to be married to a dirty human! 

“You mean that the two of you aren't married and acting like this? This disaster keeps getting worse!” 

Gabriel smirked before looking back at you. He was glad to see that you were silently laughing at Michael. 

“So sugar, want to marry me so Mr. Holier than thou doesn't have an aneurysm?”

You laughed ruffling Gabriel's messed up hair before standing up. 

“You are so funny, Gabriel.”

He frowned looking up at you.

“I was serious.” 

He said in a low displeased tone. You, however, knew better! Gabriel would never ask you to marry him. That as too much of a human thing! From the moment the two of you got together you immediately had the vibe that Gabriel wasn't the “settling down type.” Sure, he would stay with you as long as he could in addition to keeping you young and healthy but marriage? It wasn't happening. 

You figured this behavior was just him trying to antagonize Michael.

“The day you marry me is the day I become an astronaut.” 

You replied with a smile. Michael, meanwhile, looked between the two of you with almost a confused expression. 

“Angels can't marry humans.” 

He replied after a moment. Gabriel glowered at his brother. 

“I do what I want.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. He could see through Gabriel right now. His younger brother was beyond offended! He clearly expected you to say yes when he asked you to marry him. When you shot him down thinking this was just another one of his tricks, he was livid. 

“Gabriel, we need to go see if we can find alternate me. As much as I enjoy witnessing you two and your domestic fluff, I have bigger fish to fry.”

You stopped in your tracks before turning to look at Gabriel. He stood up and was clearly having a silent conversation with his brother. Gabriel yanked on his leather jacket before turning to face you. He new right away you were panicking! 

Gabriel was at your side in an instant and pulling you into his arms. 

“Y/n, please don't make this difficult. I will be home in a few days.” 

You shook you head. 

“I don't want you going anywhere with him.” 

Michael frowned. 

“Oh jeez, don't go anywhere with Michael! He's crazy!”

You nodded. 

“At least you can admit it. Gabriel, please don't do this. You know I can't stand the thought of you going off anywhere with him. We just talked about this!” 

Gabriel sighed. 

“Y/n, I have to keep psycho Michael from coming here and hurting anyone. Its going to come down to this Michael and I to take care of the situation. Babe, I can handle myself. If it makes you feel better I will take Jack. You of all people know he can handle this.”

You nodded. If you trusted anyone to join that fucked up hunting party, it would be Jack. He could put Michael in his place quick! 

“Fine.” 

You muttered, looking down coldly. Gabriel pushed a strand of your hair away from your face and pressed a tender kiss to your forehead.

“I promise you I will be home soon. Trust me, okay?”

You nodded, still not feeling very trusting. Gabriel knew that you wasn't trusting a damn thing about this situation and it was dumb to ask for your trust. It was like him stabbing you in the leg and asking you not to bleed. 

“Maybe when I come back I can talk you into marrying me?”

You looked up at that. Gabriel's face was dead serious and it was making you wonder why he kept trying? 

“Yeah, we'll see.” 

You replied. Gabriel stepped closer tilting your chin to his face. His fingers traced over your cheek. 

“I mean it baby. I want you to be mine forever.”

He pressed his lips to yours, kissing you hungrily. Gabriel had quickly realized the seriousness of the situation. He savored the moment, the way you felt against his body, and how you nibbled on his bottom lip. 

“Enough lover boy.”

Michael snapped. Gabriel pulled away from you slowly. 

“Stay here and don't go hunting”

Gabriel said calmly. He and Michael vanished before your eyes. 

“And the nightmare continues.” 

You said before going to the couch and laying down. 

2 days later...

“Easy does it, Dean.” 

Sam hissed as Dean carried you into Jody's living room. Dean looked over at his shoulder. 

“Sam, I know how to handle this! I'm not going to drop her on the floor!”

Jody hand dropped the dish that she was watching before rushing in. Her face was immediately worried as she looked at you. 

“What happened?”

You smiled down at your foot that was over Dean's shoulder.

“Vampire got a little handsy.” 

You said with a grin. Jody quickly walked to the couch fixing a space as Dean sat you down. Jody carefully inspected you foot while Sam explained the whole situation. Had you not tried to be brave and rescue Sam, this may not had happened. You didn't care though. A hurt foot was better than your brother being dead! 

“Sweetie, I really think that your ankle is broken.”

“Fudge.” 

You grumbled angrily. Now you knew that you were in for it! Not only were you injured but now you had no angels to heal you at the moment. That mean that Gabriel would find out that you were hurt! Cas had went to join his brothers. Jack was with them as well...you were screwed! Hopefully Cas or Jack would show up first so they could fix you up before Gabriel turned up,. You could already see the disapproving expression on your lovers face and already expect the lecture that you had coming! 

Later that night, Gabriel, Jack, and Cas appeared in the living room near midnight. Gabriel smiled when he saw you curled up on the couch. Your face was snuggled into a pillow while clutching a soft blanket the way you held onto him at night. 

Sam was passed out on the other couch while Dean sat beside you. He was half asleep while watching some western movie. Gabriel rolled his eyes and fought the urge to call Dean an old man. However, the urge to tease Dean stopped the moment that he saw the orthopedic boot on your right ankle. 

As soon as he was about to say something, your eyes fluttered open. You immediately smiled seeing him. 

“Gabe!” 

You said his name sleepily. Jody had given you some strong pain medication to knock out the pain in your ankle. Little did you know that you had no tolerance for hard core pain medication. It put you out like a light! 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before giving you that smile on contempt that he wore so well when you did something stupid. You internally winced knowing that he was well aware of your injury. 

“Hi sugar, why don't you come kiss me? I've missed those pretty lips of yours.”

You sat motionless for a moment. Gabriel gave you a quizzical expression before tapping his foot. It was all over! You luck had ran out on you! Deep down you had been wishing that it was Cas that came home first so he could heal you really quick but nope! There stood you very annoyed looking archangel of a boyfriend looking at you with that all knowing expression. 

As slowly as possible you gingerly stood. You made sure to put as much of your weight as you could on your good foot before limping your way toward Gabriel. His golden eyes immediately went to your bad foot.

“What happened?”

His voice was calm and even. Dean was looking between you two with wide eyes as you started to mumble your words together. Gabriel meanwhile, was busy playing dumb.

“What was that lovey? I can't hear you.” 

You sighed. 

“Its a funny story...I kinda...went hunting and a vampire broke it. He was big mother too! Bigger than Sam...if that gives good visuals. Well anyhow, that big mother fucker was bashing Sam into the floor. Just look at his handsome face! So I gave the big mother fuck a fist full of don't mess with my family. Mistakes were made and he snapped my ankle but don't worry the rest of me is good.”

Gabriel didn't smile. His face remained totally annoyed. 

“You went hunting?”

You nodded, looking like a child who was about to be scolded by their parents. Gabriel sighed. 

“Didn't I ask you not to go hunting?” 

You nodded. 

“I was bored and I missed you.”

You were trying to think of any sweet thing to say so that Gabriel wouldn't completely go bat shit. Gabriel chuckled.

“So getting your ankle broken by a vampire is what you do when you miss me? Y/n go upstairs and wait for me while I speak to your brothers.” 

You quickly walked to the stairs saying “ow” after every step. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the next thing that you knew, you were on the bed. You wished that you could be listening to what Gabe was saying to your brothers. Part of you, however, knew that you really didn't want to! 

Meanwhile, 

Gabriel was glaring at Sam and Dean. Both of the Winchesters sat casually like they had done nothing wrong. 

“What part of don't take her hunting baffles the two of you so much?!”

Dean shrugged.

“Shes a grown woman, Gabriel. Y/n knows how to hunt. Gabriel, you can't be with 24/7 to make sure that she doesn't harm herself!” 

“Like hell I can!”

Gabriel snapped. Dean's looked a little creeped out at Gabriel's comment. 

“Dude, that as kind of creepy. I don't like the idea of you watching my sister's every move. One word: Stalker.”

Gabriel blinked. 

“Two words: Fuck you.” 

Gabriel vanished immediately. Sam groaned before laying back down on the couch. 

“I think you offended him.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, not giving a good god damn! 

“I don't don't care. I hate the idea of that son of a bitch with or sister. I just have to deal with it because she is happy!” 

Sam smirked. He knew that Dean flinched every time that he say you and Gabe together. But he put his feelings in the closet so you could have your happiness. 

“What are you going to do when he asks her to marry him?” 

Dean choked on his drink.

“Sam that will be the day that I die.” 

Meanwhile, 

You sat on the bed, not daring to move. Not only did it hurt too much but you knew Gabriel would be even more annoyed when you left the room. He had clearly put you here for a reason. 

Gabriel appeared in the room after about 10 minutes. His face was still furious as he walked to you. 

“Let me see your ankle.” 

You slowly put your foot out wincing as he took the boot off. Gabriel gently ran his fingers over the swollen purple bruise. 

“Its definitely broken. Sugar, why do you have to keep putting yourself in danger?” 

You was quiet a moment. 

“Its because danger is kind of part of my life, I guess.” 

Gabriel looked up at you sadly. 

“I don't like this. Any time I am away from you this happens. I don't like seeing my girl hurt.”

He was kind of right there. Any time that Gabriel was away from you for any length of time and you went hunting you were getting hurt. Possibly you were getting hurt because your head really wasn't in your job. Your mind was off wondering where Gabriel was and missing him, which was clearly bad as a hunter! 

You reached down running your fingers over Gabriel's cheek. He looked like he could purr from the moment of contact alone. 

“I'll be more careful. I love when you call me your girl.”

Gabriel smiled before healing your ankle. 

“Because you are my girl and if I have to spend eternity healing your boo boos and ouchies I will.” 

The next morning while you were still sleeping, Gabriel went downstairs to make sure that Jack had gotten back in one piece. Gabriel walked into the kitchen only to be met with Dean half screaming at him. 

“IS Y/N BEHIND YOU?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“No, why are you yelling? Its too early for that shit.” 

Jack poked his head up happily. 

“We are planning Y/n's birthday party!” 

Gabriel's master plan came right back as he smiled gleefully. Cas looked up from the table as well. 

“Come plot with us.” 

Gabriel sat down crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I know what I am doing already.”

“Well tell us what it is.”

Sam replied. Gabriel shook his head. The last thing that was going to do was reveal his secret. 

“Nope. You will have to wait and see. Its too epic to share.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever! Anyhow, where were we? Jack what are you getting her?”

Jack grinned happily. 

“She was telling me about her locket that her father got her and how it got broken in a hunt. I fixed it myself. I like to make her smile.” 

Dean looked at the boy with a proud smile. 

“Good move. Y/n will definitely smile. She will love that.” 

Jack was clearly pleased with Dean's comment and went back to the book that he was reading. Gabriel was proud of Jack on that one and also slightly confused. You had never told him about a locket. 

“So what you two mutton heads getting her?” 

Sam and Dean looked instantly proud of themselves. Dean grinned evilly. 

“I got her a new gun. For her to use when we go hunting together.” 

Gabriel looked totally pissed after that one. Sam quickly started talking to avoid any showdown's between Dean and Gabriel. 

“I got her a sapphire bracelet that Y/n has had her eye on for sometime.

“I got the matching ear rings!” 

Cas said suddenly as if he too was wanting to prevent his brother and Dean from fighting too. Gabriel smirked. 

“Well that's nice Cas. Good job.” 

Sam and Dean had arranged to make the party the day before heading back to the bunker. Dean had convinced Jack to take you out to watch some pretend monster. Once you were out of the house, Dean started getting everything ready. Bobby, Charlie, and Marry showed up an hour or so later. 

“Glad you all came now. She just left a bit ago.”

Sam said showing them into the house while Cas walked into the house carrying the cake that Sam had ordered. Dean let go of of his mother and nervously looked at Cas. 

“Cas man, please tell me that you didn't have them write, “Its your birthday” or something else odd.” 

Cas frowned, looking highly offended. 

“I had them write the usually Happy Birthday. I thought that was the standard message.” 

Dean looked relieved at that. 

“Good job. I was worried there.” 

Cas gave Dean a glare before stalking off to help Jody with the snacks. He turned seeing Gabriel sitting on the couch looking very “un Gabriel” like. 

“Is something bothering you?”

Cas asked calmly. Gabriel shook his head. He didn't turn to look at his younger brother. Cas knew the response coming before he even said it. 

“Gabriel, don't tell me no. I am not blind.”

Gabriel turned looking at Cas now. 

“I have a lot on my mind that's all.”

How was Gabriel supposed to tell Cas everything what he was feeling. He would never understand. No one in the house would understand! Michael sure as hell would never understand! Not one soul in the WORLD would understand what he was going through mentally.   
An hour or so later you walked in with Jack behind you. You were indeed shocked when everyone started yelling surprise. Jack wrapped his arms around you eagerly. When he let go Sam and Dean group hugged you. 

“I'm going to kill you two. I said no party!”

You giggled. Dean shrugged. 

“We don't listen.” 

“Every girl needs her birthday.” 

Sam said with a smile. Jack quickly reached out grabbing your hand. 

“Come open your presents!”

You chuckled at Jack's eagerness. Someone watching from the outside would have thought that it was Jack's birthday. 

“Wait, where is...”

“Right here, sugar.”

You relaxed the moment that you heard Gabriel's voice from beside you. He smiled at you but something in his eyes was worrying you. Jack quickly handed you a box. After a few minutes of opening you were beyond happy with your new gun (even though Gabriel looked less than amused), the bracelet that you had been trying to justify buying and the matching ear rings. You had almost cried all over Jack when you saw that he had given you the locket that was a gift from your father. Jack looked rather proud of himself that he made you that happy. 

“I fixed it myself!” 

He said gleefully.

“Well you did amazing!”

You said tearfully as you put the locket back on. It had been of the few tender moments that you had shared with your father. One where he saw you as his daughter not as a third boy

Gabriel stepping in front of you made you look up. 

“My turn.”

He said with a small smile. You didn't know what to expect from your boyfriend. Gabriel had to be the most unpredictable person that you had ever known! Gabriel held out a hand helping you out of the chair. You frowned becoming worried w hen he simply stood looking at you for a moment. 

“You know I love...”

He began. Something inside you began to snap. Was this a break up?! Was he permanently going off with Michael? The other stuffy archangel stood across the room looking less than interested. 

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” 

Gabriel took a breath.

“Something that I should have done a long time ago. Y/n will you marry me?”


	7. Chapter 7

“And I want to sleep with you in the desert tonight, with a billion stars all around. 'Cause I got a peaceful easy feeling and I know you won't let me down. 'Cause I'm already standing on the ground.” ~The Eagles. 

(flash back to last chapter)

“Gabriel,what are you doing?” 

Gabriel took a breath, 

“Something that I should have done a long time ago...Y/n, will you marry me?” 

You stood motionlessly for a few moments, just staring at Gabriel. This was definitely unexpected! You had thought that his constant nagging at you to marry him was just Gabriel teasing. Now you could look into his eyes that he was dead serious. 

You nodded a few moments before being able to speak again. Gabriel smirked, knowing that he was about to get what he wanted.

“Yes!”

You finally were able to squeak out. Not caring that your family and friends were in the room, you threw your arms around Gabriel's neck. He gave you a sweet smile to match the puppy dog eyes that he was flashing you. Those puppy dog eyes....that was enough to make your heart want to explode! You pulled him into a long kiss. 

The last thing that you noticed was Michael's furious stare from the corner nor did you hear Dean mutter “son of a bitch” to Sam. Luckily Sam elbowed his older brother in his side to get him to shut up. Jack looked completely ecstatic as Gabriel slowly let you go and slid the ring on your finger.

“I see why you didn't tell us what you were doing for her birthday now.” 

Jack sat with a happy grin. Gabriel nodded. 

“I told you I do stuff for a reason, kid.” 

Gabriel looked back to you with a smile. 

“Come outside with me for a bit, I want to be alone with you.” 

He didn't have to ask twice. Although you were glad to have all of your family and friends in the room, now was a nice time to have some alone time! You followed Gabriel outside. As soon as you were outside, Gabriel had you against the side of Jody's house. 

You didn't care that your brothers or anyone else could walk outside and see the two of you going at it. That thought didn't even enter your mind. At the moment all you cared about was Gabriel's mouth on yours and his hands pushing you dress up. 

“Gabe, please hurry.”

You whimpered against his mouth. Gabriel chuckled. 

“Impatient little minx!” 

The archangel undid his jeans enough to pull himself out enough to shove himself inside of you. It wasn't his original idea to come out here for a quickie. The urge hit him as soon as he stepped outside and you seemed as desperate as he did! 

You gasped the moment that he shoved inside. Gabriel started moving quickly. The two of you knew that you were both playing with fire at the moment but didn't care! Pure driven passion was all that you both cared about! 

This was without a doubt on your top ten list of kinky moments that you had shared with Gabriel! He yanked you back against him so you could lay your head against his shoulder. One of his arms was wrapped around your waist keeping you pressed flush against him. The other hand reached up yanking your dress top open so he could push the cups of your bra down. He grabbed at your breasts, squeezing. 

“Kiss me, sugar.”

He growled. You turned your head obediently as Gabriel hungrily kissed you.

Gabriel meanwhile, was in his own personal heaven! He didn't care about the people in the house. If they walked out, oh well. They shouldn't be following you both around at the moment. This particular moment was his! 

Never in a million years would he expect to be getting married. If someone had told him a few years ago what would happen, he would have laughed in their face! Now here he was completely head over heals for a human that he would never let go! Gabriel already promised himself that he would never let you age or die. So what if you were human? He could keep you healthy and young! Gabriel knew that this would probably anger the reapers a bit but he didn't give a damn. He could deal with them later! 

Gabriel's mind went back to the first time that he saw you. It was around the time that he trapped Sam and Dean into TV land. When he noticed you standing beside your brothers he stopped his personal tirade on the Winchester brothers for a brief moment. Looking at you he felt immense pity right away! You had to be in your late teens and still looked like a child in so many ways. You didn't deserve to go through what your brothers were about to deal with...

At that moment Gabriel had no idea just how much that he was going to love you in the future! You had looked at him with frightened eyes. He looked at you titling his head, looking almost confused. You were beautiful that was for sure but a lot of other humans were beautiful too. 

“Please, don't hurt my brothers. Do what you want with me, just spare them.”

Gabriel had frowned as he read you. You had a good heart...an extraordinarily kind heart! There wasn't anything that Gabriel could read about you that he fount bad. There was some stubbornness but that was okay. Stubbornness could be dealt with and manageable. 

“I'm not going to hurt them kiddo. Just teaching them a lesson. That's all. I promise. I won't hurt you either. How old are you?”

You were clearly trying to be brave but was petrified. Gabriel sighed, before trying to calm you down. You jumped as a warm comforting feeling washed over you. 

“18.”

Gabriel nodded. You were just a kid! There was no way that he could even bring himself to hurt you! You meanwhile, spoke,

“You aren't a trickster are you?” 

Gabriel had looked at you with almost a stunned expression. He didn't speak right away as you continued talking. 

“If you were a trickster you wouldn't spare me just because I asked you to.” 

Gabriel's golden eyes narrowed. 

“I can do what I want.” 

You smiled, 

“We can all do what we want, to an extent. You're an angel, aren't you? I won't tell them.” 

Gabriel looked totally surprised. He didn't speak for a few moments. Gabriel knew there was more to you than what met the eye. You didn't looked judging and you looked a lot more calm than you were before. In fact, you looked totally comfortable. There was something in your eyes that he had never seen in another humans eyes when faced with his presence...kindness.

“What's your name?”

You asked softly. Gabriel's eyes looked down for a moment or two before looking back up. Just like that he let all of his secrets and his witness protection go out the window. 

“Gabriel.”

“The archangel?”

He nodded.

“That would be yours truly.”

After that one meeting was over and Gabriel let the elder Winchester's go, Gabriel never expected to see you again. He thought about you often and wished that he could have kept you. You would have been a wonderful companion. You seemed to hate confrontation as much as he did. It would have been nice having someone who wasn't scared to death of him around. However, he came to the conclusion that you were just a kid and needed to be with your family. 

A few years later when Gabriel regained contact with the Winchester's things were totally different. He expected you to be the same doe eyes teenager that he met before however, so much had changed now. You had definitely grown up! To his horror, you had been hunting and was hardened from the horrible things that you had seen. Another difference, you were absolutely beautiful! You had grown from a pretty teen to a beautiful woman and Gabriel couldn't keep his eyes off of you. 

When you had laid eyes on Gabriel you instantly smiled. In the time that you had been away from Gabriel, he had plagued you thoughts and dreams. You wanted nothing more than to see him again. Now here he stood, looking exactly, as he did the last time, and you were hooked.

You hand was in a cast from being attacked by a monster that you had been hunting with Dean. Gabriel looked down at you hand with a frown. He was in front of you instantly. The archangel gave you a half smile. 

“Hi Y/n.” 

You smiled, enjoying the way it felt with his golden eyes on you. 

“Hi Gabriel.” 

He looked down at your hand before taking it in his hands. The next moment your   
hand was healed yet remained in Gabriel's. He rubbed his fingers over your wrist and over the top of your hand. The feeling of his skin on yours was the best sensation that you had ever felt! 

All that you could think about was your interlocked hands. You didn't care about Sam who was watching with a freaked out expression on his face. If Dean had been there it would have probably been a lot worse! The moment with Gabriel would have been ruined. 

Neither of you were able to have another tender moment for a a few weeks. It wasn't until Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt did Gabriel have a chance to be alone with you. He was relieved for whatever monster was causing trouble at the moment! 

Gabriel was sitting across from you at the table watching you do some research. You had been sitting quietly for a few moments. Gabriel looked up from the word search book that Dean had thrown at him the day before when he noticed that your energy had gone from peaceful to confused and apprehensive. 

“What's wrong cupcake?” 

You looked up at him instantly going scarlet red. 

“You've been with humans right? I mean like...been with them?”

Gabriel had smirked at your expression. 

“I have.” 

He stood from the table, unable to handle himself any longer. You stood, unsure of what Gabriel was doing. The moment that he got to you, Gabriel's hand was on the side of your face. 

“This can be one of the dumbest things that a human and an angel could do. Its dangerous.”

He said in almost a whisper. You were trembling under his touch but didn't pull away. You wanted everything that Gabriel could offer you. 

“I don't care.”

You replied as Gabriel's lips hovered over yours. 

“I'm a lot older than you.” 

Gabriel had placed his hands on your hips. Your fingers were locked in the curls on the back of his neck. 

“So?”

You had whispered against his lips. Gabriel nuzzled his nose against yours.

“I could hurt you.”

“You won't.”

Gabriel wasn't able to wait any longer after that. His lips were on yous. The two of you continued to kiss frantically. 

After a few moments of frantic kissing, you had pulled Gabriel into your room. The following few moments was full of hungry kissing, heavy petting, and yanking at each others clothes. The only thing that stopped the two of you from going further was Sam and Dean walking into the room. 

Both of the elder Winchesters froze upon seeing the sight of their youngest sister and the archangel. Gabriel's hair was a wreck and he had a ton of lips stick kisses off over his neck. Your hair was yanked out of the bun that you had it in and the shirt was halfway off and jeans were unbuttoned. Gabriel quickly picked up a book that had been sitting on the bedside table and covered his obvious erection that you had been heavily petting. 

Dean groaned putting his hand over his eyes. 

“Son of a bitch you have got to be kidding me!” 

The only thing pulling Gabriel out of the memory was your body tightening around his. 

“Gabe, I need to...”

Gabriel growled slamming his hips into yours one more time sending the two of you into much needed orgasm. 

Gabriel pushed your hair away from you neck kissing right below your hairline. He pulled out with a grunt. The two of you fixed your now messy clothes before you turned to face Gabriel.

He reached out cupping your face. 

“Just so you know It wasn't my plan to just come out here and bang you.”

You smiled and reached out to tuck a stray strand of his hair back. 

“Not that I am complaining. You really surprised me!”

Gabriel gave you on of his best sassy expressions.

“Well you know that I very surprising. Are you happy?”

You nodded looking down at the ring on your finger.

“You are doing a lot of human things.”

You totally never expected this! If Gabriel ever did purpose to you, never in a million years did you expect a ring! 

“You deserve it, sugar. If you want a wedding and all of that human stuff...that's fine. Y/n, I am also going to keep you the way you are now. I can't stand the thought of a future without you in it.”

You frowned, clearly confused. Could he do that? It sure looked like he was going to. 

“Can you keep me young forever?” 

Gabriel smirked. 

“Watch me.” 

You were quiet a moment. 

“Can I ask you for something? Kind of a wedding present?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow 

“Yes, cupcake. What do you want?”

You took a breath unsure of how he would take this.

“I want either yourself, Cas, or Jack to keep Sam and Dean young too. I can't imagine a future without my brothers.” 

Gabriel blinked. 

“Y/n...”

You shook your head. 

“No them, no me.” 

Gabriel scowled at you a moment before pulling you back into his arms. 

“I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Cas and Jack.”

You nodded, pleased enough with his response. Gabriel kissed your forehead. 

“Already blackmailing me. I swear, I must really love you!”

Snuggling your face, into his neck you too were thankful that you had snagged yourself an angel that actually knew how to love! 

Meanwhile inside, 

Michael was stalking around muttering to himself about this wedding being forbidden and a sin. Sam and Dean watched him with a frown. Mary had went to sit with Jack and was quietly telling him to ignore his uncle's childishness. Jack smiled at her happily.

“I am. I think he is an idiot. Gabriel and Y/n are happy. She will actually be my aunt now. I couldn't be happier!”

Mary smiled her motherly smile.

“I'm proud of you, Jack. You are such a good person and you aren't letting your families negativity bring you down.” 

Michael finally stopped his pacing and turned to look at Dean.

“Are you really going to let your sister, your very human sister, marry an archangel? You do realize if she ever get pregnant or whatever you nasty humans do...she is good at dead?”

Dean stood up.

“Look Michael. I am not jumping up and down at the idea! Trust me I would rather this situation be a hell of a lot different! But Y/n, is happy and I love her. I'll just have to do a rare feet....keep my mouth shut. You should learn that trick too.”

Michael growled. 

“Alternate me will most likely make her target number one as of the rest of the archangels. Hey whatever, its her funeral. Goodbye for now.” 

Michael completed his sentence with a long spill in Enochian to Cas before vanishing. 

Once that he was gone, Dean turned to Cas. 

“What did that nozzle say?”

Cas looked down. 

“Said to prepare for Y/n's funeral because I know that it was coming.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I don't want to live. I don't want to breathe 'les I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream. 'Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real!” ~Skillet 

After Cas repeated what Michael said no one in the room moved for a moment or two. Dean stood up quickly. 

“She isn't marrying him! I am putting my foot down right now! Angel boy needs to go curse another girl! Not my sister though...it isn't happening!”

Sam quickly stood up.

“Dean, Y/n is happy! You can't do this to her. Gabriel, just proposed.” 

Dean turned to Sam glaring coldly.

“So if Gabriel goes and jumps off of a cliff should Y/n do it too?! I don't think so Sammy! Although, if he did go jump off of a cliff, I wouldn't argue too much. Furthermore, so what if he just proposed. He can take that ring back and shove it.”

Jack quickly stood. 

“They love each other!”

Dean looked at the nephilim furiously!

“Kid you don't know what love is and neither does Y/n. She sees Gabriel as some meal ticket that can keep us all alive and healthy!”

Jack was clearly angry now! He understood why Dean was upset but that didn't give him the right to dictate how you led your life. 

“I know very well what love is! I may not romantic love but I can see that Gabriel and Y/n clearly love each other. That is enough for me! Gabriel won't let anything happen to her and neither will I!” 

Cas reached up yanking Jack down. He knew that there was no since in his boy continuing this fight. Dean would never give up when it came to his baby sister. 

“That's sweet Jack but my answer is no.” 

“No, what?”

Dean turned to see you standing in the doorway with Gabriel on your heels. The eldest Winchester sighed. 

“Y/n, I don't want you to marry him. I forbid it! Gabriel is a one way ticket to dead!”

Mary quietly hissed for Dean to shut up. The last thing that you deserved was to have your birthday and the night that Gabriel proposed to you ruined!

You meanwhile, stood completely shocked. Gabriel quickly stepped forward. 

“That's rude!”

Dean shook his head. 

“You are a walking disaster sign!” 

Right as Gabriel was about to send Dean an award winning insult, you cut him off. 

“Dean, you aren't my dad! Dad is dead!” 

Dean narrowed his eyes on you. 

“Y/n, Michael already said that all of the angels will be on you two for marrying each other. It's not right! I don't want you dead because you have some school girl crush on Gabriel. Also I am not really looking forward to you having your heart broken when he fucks up. You know his history! Dude can't keep it in his pants.”

Gabriel reached out grabbing you around the waist. He knew that you were about to go after your brother. The archangel had broken up many of your spats and any fool could guess what was about to happen.

“Take that back! Its not a school girl crush! I love him! If you knew anything about me, you would know that! Furthermore, when did you start listening to Michael?”

Sam had enough at this point! He stood up getting in-between both of his siblings.

“Enough! Let's just stop before we say anything that we regret.”

You reached out pushing Sam away before lunging at Dean. Clearly not expecting you to go after him, Dean seemed surprised when you took him to the ground. Dean went down with a son of a bitch!

You were yanked off of him as quickly as the two of you hit the ground. Gabriel had his hand locked onto the back of your arm. 

“Enough, Y/n. Stop acting like your bulldog of a brother.” 

Dean quickly got up. He refused to look at his sister or at Gabriel. There was nothing more that Dean wanted to do than to punch Gabriel in the face. It wouldn't get him anywhere though! The only place it would get him was a broken hand and an even worse relationship with you.

Bobby quickly came in. It didn't matter whether it was AU Bobby or regular world Bobby, when he spoke you listened! 

“I want both of you to knock this crap off! Dean, she is an adult and can do what she wants. Y/n, he's your brother and has practically raised you. Don't attack each other! I think between all of us we can keep Y/n safe. Only thing that we really need to be worrying about is Michael. Us all going in different directions is what he wants.” 

Dean looked over at you and mumbled a quiet apology. You gave your brother the same apology, knowing that Bobby was right. If Michael could find a weakness in any of you it would be the perfect opportunity to fuck some shit up! 

You looked at the expression on your older brother's face sympathetically. There was something in Dean's eyes that was worried you.

“Dean, come with me.” 

You said calmly. Dean didn't wait long to follow you into the kitchen. 

“Dean, what is going on?” 

He looked down miserably. You gave him a few minutes before speaking again. 

“Dean, now.”

Dean looked up after you said his name a second time. 

“Michael, after you went outside with Gabriel, said that we should start preparing for your funeral. He is pretty confident that a lot of angels will be after the two of you. Cas didn't say this to Sam and Jack, just me, those angels won't just be after you but Gabriel too. They will kill both of you. Cas said they will kill you and make Gabriel watch before shoving an angel bald in him. Y/n, I know you love him but is this worth that outcome? I don't think it is. You know the angels are dicks. We've faced them several times over Jack and barley got away. Y/n, you know Michael doesn't play games.”

You felt you heart began to pound as you considered Dean's words. Sure, you had angels after you when Jack was born but this was worse. You understood Dean's worry now. Reaching out, you wrapped your arms around Dean's shoulders. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around you.

“I can't loose you, Y/n.” 

“You won't.”

You whisper as soothingly as possible. Dean didn't let go. His hold on you increased as if he was desperate to keep you as close as possible. 

“Dean, have some faith in Gabriel. He knows what he is doing. I know he can be a bit pretentious and difficult but he loves me. I know he does and I really love him. It doesn't matter   
what Michael says, we'll find a way.” 

Dean groaned before finally letting you go. 

“I'm sorry. Y/n but you will never understand what I am feeling. Knowing that your sister is in love with a being that could kill you so easily....its hard.”

You squeezed his hand. The thing that you wanted to do the most was comfort your older brother. All you wanted was to show him that you could actually take care of yourself and that Gabriel was the perfect choice for your future husband. 

“Dean, please try to see that Gabriel isn't like his brothers. Please give him a chance.”

Dean took a deep breath before wiping away the forming tears from his eyes. 

“For you, I will.” 

Over the next week or so, Dean didn't make his attempt at accepting Gabriel known whatsoever. Arriving back home, Dean stayed in his “Dean Cave” watching his cowboy movies. 

You tried your best to keep Dean's spirits up by fixing food that he liked and trying to talk to him about happy subject. After a few days, however, you gave up and focused on your upcoming wedding. Mary helped you pour over dress magazines trying to find the “perfect” one. Gabriel's only request was not to get something that made you look like a cupcake with legs. 

The next morning Gabriel convinced you to leave Dean and his depressed state to go out. The promise of looking at dresses was what got your attention.

“But its bad luck to me in my dress before the wedding.”

You said innocently. Gabriel scowled at you.

“Y/n, you really don't believe all of that shit right?”

You laughed nervously before twirling a strand of your hair around your finger. Gabriel knew right away you were dead serious. He stood before walking over to you with a smile. 

“Come on cupcake, we can make our own luck. I am not going to let anything fuck this up. Plus we have to prove to grumpy in there that we aren't nuts. Gonna be fun, right?” 

You couldn't help but smile at that. Over the past few weeks Gabriel was changing slowly back into the archangel that you had fallen in love with. The seriously PTSD driven person that he had become seemed to be back in the closet. There were a few times that you could see that strange expression on his face slowly creeping back. However, it all changed as soon as you slipped a hand on his. 

“I guess you're right.”

You replied with a sly grin. Gabriel nodded eagerly. 

“Sure am. Now get your jacket sweet cheeks.” 

An hour or so later, you had tried on four different dresses all of which was far off target! The fifth one showed way too much skin for your liking! Walking out of the dressing room, Gabriel's' mouth dropped. 

“That one!!!” 

You rolled your eyes laughing.

“Gabriel, no way! I look like a stripper that is going to a quickie wedding in Vegas! Think about it do you want all of our friends and family seeing what you get to play with?”

Gabriel was quiet a moment. He was clearly considering your words before taking off his jacket and tossing it at you.

“Cover your tits up woman!” 

You laughed as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“Damn, sugar. I could eat you up right now.” 

“Gabriel?

Gabriel let go of you and spun around. You looked over to an Indian woman in a nice dress looking at the two of you with a curious expression. Gabriel had let go of you almost instantly as he stared the woman down. 

“Kali.”

His voice was calm and even. You, however, realized now just who this woman was! This was that Kali! She was just as beautiful as you could have imagined! She looked at you with disgusted eyes. Granted, you really didn't expect anything different! She was a goddess and you were a lowly human! 

“Pleasant to see that you are actually alive.”

Kali said before turning her attention back to Gabriel who was oogling her like she was the best thing ever! This was what got under your skin! It wasn't the fact that his ex was a goddess. She was in his life before you. 

“Yeah, surprise.”

He said calmly. Kali smiled, knowing that his eyes were on her breasts and that everything was getting under your skin. 

“I most definitely am. What is all of this?” 

Gabriel slowly looked away from Kali to look at you. Right away, he knew that you were pissed! He could see that expression in your eyes that let him know how angry you were! 

“This is my girlfriend, Y/n.” 

Kali smirked. 

“Why is she trying on wedding dresses?”

Gabriel blinked a few times and you spoke before he had a chance to. 

“This is actually a brides maid dress, thank you. I have a friend that is getting married. Clearly you don't know biology. Humans can't marry angels.”

You turned storming back into the dressing room without another words to Kali or Gabriel. As quickly as possible you changed back into your jeans and sweater. You were trying your best to no go ballistic! 

“Sugar?”

You looked down seeing Gabriel's feet at the door. You didn't say anything. Gabriel stood quietly for a few moments. 

“Ah I see you aren't talking to me anymore.” 

You slung the door open and stepped out. Gabriel looked at little surprised when he saw the angry tears on your face. 

“Yeah, you got that right! Why don't you just go shove your face in her tits next time? Oh, since we are on such a negative footing I'm just going to go ahead and say it; go ahead and go back to heaven if you want! That's right, I heard the conversation that you were having with Cas in bizzaro world! I heard every god damn word! I am starting to think this whole proposal was a bunch of bull shit!....”

“Y/n...”

Gabriel started. You immediately cut him off.

“And another thing, you're going to miss me when I'm gone!”

You walked back into the dressing room again. Gabriel's feet didn't move. He was quiet for a few moments before beginning to speak. 

“I was never going to go back to heaven...even though at the moment I kind of want to be anywhere but here...”

You opened the door to the dressing room to face you annoyed boyfriend. 

“Just take me home.” 

Gabriel motioned to the dress hanging up. 

“What about the dresses and wedding crap?”

It took all you had not to scream. Gabriel obviously realized he totally said the wrong thing.

“There isn't going to be a dress. I'm just your girlfriend remember?”

Gabriel sighed, 

“Sugar, I said it the wrong way. I mean, fuck, we just got engaged.”

“Take. Me. Home.”

You repeated again, this time a little more sternly. Gabriel sighed reaching out to you. Maybe after you calmed down some the two of you could talk.

Arriving back in the bunker, you stormed away from Gabriel and headed down the hall to your room. You nearly ran into Dean who was eating pie out of the tin.

“Whoa! Y/n, you almost made me drop my pie!”

“Um, sorry!”

You snapped before going into your room and slamming the door. Dean quickly looked back to Gabriel with a frown.

“What the hell did you do?!”

Gabriel on glared at Dean. Just like Gabriel expected, Dean was going into “Daddy Dean” mode. 

“We had a misunderstanding. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to tend to my fiance.”

Dean watched as Gabriel attempted to walk into your bedroom but froze at the door. He turned looking at your older brother with a frown. 

“She warded the room against me.” 

Dean started laughing hard

“Looks like I can go in though.”

Dean gave the archangel a smirk before walking in and shutting the door. 

The following few hours at the bunker was miserable! Dean was pissed at Gabriel, you were locked in your room, and no one was talking about anything! You tried to reason with yourself to see Gabriel's point of view but you couldn't! He knew you were right there yet all he did was look at Kali's tits...RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! 

You finally decided to go out of your room in search of dinner. Walking in to the library, Dean, Cas, Jack, Sam, and a very pouty looking Gabriel sat at the table. Even Michael, who you didn't expect to show back up again, stood beside his brother. Sam was eagerly telling Jack about how rocket's took off. Dean looked like he was about to go to sleep and Gabriel was clearly upset. 

Michael looked in your direction. 

“Hey, look who decided to grace us with her presence.” 

Fighting the urge to say something nasty to him, you decided to be civil.

“What's going on?”

Michael shrugged.

“You're just in time to watch Apollo 13 take off.”

You looked at the pencil in Sam's hand that he was using for a rocket.

“Michael, you do realize that is a pencil right?”

You turned walking in to the kitchen and started looking for something for dinner. After taking out a can of soup, Michael walked in. Gabriel was watching the two of you carefully. 

“Are you eating that?”

Michael asked with a disgusted expression. You looked at the archangel coldly.

“It crossed my mind. Michael, I am not trying to be an ass but can you get lost? I have had it with archangels today.” 

You didn't see Gabriel's face becoming livid! Michael smirked, knowing well that the two of you were having issues. 

“I wouldn't feed that to my dog.” 

You faked a laugh.

“You don't strike me as a dog guy. I consider you hating all living things.”

Michael shook his head. 

“On the contrary, I respect living things. Do you like spaghetti?” 

“Yeah, wait you eat?”

Michael smirked as Gabriel raced into the room.

“I do, lets get some.”

“Wait! Y/n! Michael!” 

Gabriel said coldly. You shrugged putting down that can of soup..

“Let's just do that.”

You said before looking at Gabriel. 

“Be home later, boyfriend.”

Before Gabriel could grab you, Michael snapped his fingers and the two of you vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

“See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side, I wait for you. Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails you make me wait. And I wait without you. With or without you.” ~U2

Dinner with Michael was surprisingly a lot more comfortable than you expected. You actually had a good time with the eldest archangel! This Michael wasn't as psycho as he seemed and he sure wasn't as crazy as AU Michael. As you expected a lot of his coldness seemed to be an act. 

Once you got home, however, everything changed! Gabriel sat waiting for you with a less than amused expression on his face. Just one look at him told you everything that you needed to know. He wasn't normal sweet Gabriel that had stolen your heart. Instead, he was archangel Gabriel with a corncob stuck up his ass. 

You sighed as you unbuttoned your jacket and hung it on the hook. Gabriel still hadn't said anything as you turned back to him. 

“Go ahead. Start yelling.”

You said as you readied yourself for the worst that Gabriel had to offer. He didn't immediately begin to talk. The archangel slowly stood. His golden eyes looked almost emotionless for a moment before a flicker of jealous rage went through them. 

“Have fun with my brother?”

You sighed miserably. 

“Gabe, its not what you think. It was just dinner. If you want to discuss someone flirting with someone else you may want to look at yourself. Pot meet kettle. As I remember when I was trying on wedding dresses for OUR wedding, you were checking out your ex girlfriend's tits.” 

Gabriel groaned. He immediately wished he never laid eyes on Kali. If he had never looked at her then you wouldn't be on some jealous rampage that was destroying his life! 

“Right, I'm the man whore. Forgot all about that one! I totally forgot that I am your selfish fiance.” 

You rolled your eyes wanting to tell him he was definitely your selfish fiance but a better snark came out.

“Fiance is a strong word for how what I think of our relationship.”

Gabriel pressed his lips into a thin line. He looked as though he was about to yell. 

“Fine! Your nothing to me but a cheap floozy that keeps my bed warm!”

Your mouth dropped! This was the first time that Gabriel ever talked to you like that! Sure, the two of you argued all the time and little jabs were normal but nothing like this! Gabriel never talked to you like that!

“That's funny, you giant dick! Is that the best thing that you could come up with? FYI dickwad you were the guy that took my virginity! I've only slept with you! I guess if going out to dinner with Michael makes me a floozy then sweetheart I am the fucking whore of Babylon.” 

Gabriel didn't move to speak. In fact, he looked honestly shocked! 

Apparently all of the yelling had drawn a crowed. Jack had wondered in and was standing beside Michael. The poor kid looked traumatized! He had heard Gabriel and yourself argue before but this was totally out of character! Sam and Dean were both watching with open mouths. 

Jack held up a hand. 

“Gabriel, Y/n what is a floozy?” 

Both of you turned to the boy, 

“Don't ask!”

Jack stepped back as you turned back to Gabriel. 

“Screw you Gabriel!” 

“Screw you back!”

He snapped. Dean, rolling his eyes, had enough. 

“Both of you go in different directions!” 

You didn't need any further instruction from your brother before turning and walking into you room slamming the door. Gabriel quickly walked outside with out another word to anyone. 

The following weeks were a repeat of that day. For the most part, you acted as though your relationship with Gabriel was over. You refused to speak to him and kept your bedroom warded as well. If he wanted to be free then he was getting his wish! It didn't matter if you were hurting inside and crying yourself to sleep! What did it matter? 

Gabriel didn't seem to care either. The archangel didn't make a move to speak to you either. When you walked into a room he walked out. He didn't need your crap! What Gabriel wasn't saying was he was as miserable as you! He put on a tough face around everyone else but inside he was dying! 

On week three Patience showed up to visit you. The two of you had developed a friendship since you had spent time at Jody's. The two of you were on the same level intelligence wise. After bonding over a conversation on chemistry, your friendship was sealed. 

She was as shocked as everyone else that you had ended things with Gabriel! Although she hadn't been around Gabriel or yourself too long she did get the vibe that the two of you were deeply in love with each other. 

“Are you sure that you want to end it like this?” 

You didn't look up from the book that you were looking at. The time that you spent fussing over Gabriel was now spent doing research for you brothers. 

“Yep, its over. I'm a cheap floozy and he's a jealous dick. A cheap floozy? Really? Does he realize how old that makes him sounds calling me that? Yeah, I'm cheap all right. I have only spread my legs for him...prick!” 

Poor Patience looked completely uncomfortable after that tirade. You sighed. Patience wasn't used to your bluntness at all! You looked up when she didn't say anything. 

“Sorry. I just....I'm really upset.”

You replied as Patience sat down in front of you. She looked at you before speaking soothingly.

“He misses you too....a lot! Gabriel is hurting as bad as you are. Don't you think it would be a good idea to go talk to him?”

You sighed. 

“It would be a good idea but when Gabriel doesn't want to hear what you have got to say he won't listen. Its not even worth trying.” 

Meanwhile...

Gabriel stood outside enjoying the silence. The less he was in the house with you the better off he was! He didn't feel like he was about to go into a jealous rage anytime a member of the male race talked to you. Gabriel also wasn't wanting to kill Dean for his comment of , “Please date someone of your own species next time.” If Gabriel had to see you date anyone he was going to go nuts! 

“Gabriel?”

He looked up to see Jack walk out of the bunker and wonder over to him. Gabriel didn't say anything just kept his eyes straight ahead on the horizon. 

“I need to talk to you about Y/n.”

Gabriel didn't turn to his nephew but his face looked pained. Jack wanted to shake his uncle until he saw some light. As much as Jack respected him, Gabriel was acting like a child! Jack hated to admit it but you were acting like a child too. Jack wanted nothing more than to lock the two of you in a room and make you both talk. 

“There is nothing to say.”

Gabriel said coldly. Jack rolled his eyes.

“There is a lot to say! Like how do you go from being so in love with someone to hating them the next?” 

Gabriel turned. 

“First off, I don't hate her. I just can't be with her.” 

Jack frowned. 

“Why because she called you on being a jerk?”

Gabriel turned to his nephew with a warning expression. 

“Watch it junior. Look, Y/n and I don't belong together. I should have never let myself fall in love with her.”

Gabriel snapped. Jack wasn't giving up!

“But you do love her. You should go apologize for whatever happened with Kali. I think if you did that it would be a great place to start. It wouldn't hurt to apologize for calling her a ….”

“A floozy.”

Gabriel finished. Jack nodded with a smile. 

“I googled what that meant.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Good ole google.”

Both Jack and Gabriel turned when Patience stepped out of the bunker. She gave Gabriel an apprehensive look. She didn't have to say it for Gabriel to know that she was petrified of him. 

“Hi Patience.”

He said as softly as possible. If he wanted to get whatever out of the kid that she came to say...this was the way to do it. Patience nodded with a sad smile. 

“Hi. Um....Y/n wanted me to give this to you.” 

Gabriel held out his hand taking whatever Patience was clutching. She reached out dropping your engagement ring into the archangel's outstretched hand. His face went instantly depressed. Patience say it at all but she thought she saw tears in his eyes. 

Gabriel didn't look up for a moment. He only gazed at the ring in his hand. This was all he needed to know that you had turned your back on him. 

“I don't think she wanted to give it back, honestly.”

Patience said quickly. Gabriel looked up at her nervous spew of words. 

“Yeah, well she did. Thanks, kid.”

He replied before disappearing without another word. Patience sighed, miserably. Jack moved to stand beside her. 

“We have to think of something to fix those two.” 

Patience nodded. 

“They are both too stubborn to admit that they are in love and mistakes were made.”

Jack looked over. 

“I hope if I ever fall in love, I won't have the difficulty.” 

Patience and Jack looked at each other quietly for a few moments. Jack looked away first and started looking at his velcro shoes before looking back up to Patience. She was definitely a pretty girl! 

“Patience, do you like coffee?”

Patience nodded. 

“Of course.”

Jack swallowed nervously. 

“Would you like to get some sometime? I mean...I know we can make it here but...”

Patience smiled. 

“I would love to Jack.” 

Half an hour later....

You stood in the kitchen working on dinner. Gabriel was sitting at the table talking Cas about some plan to find AU Michael. This was the first time in weeks that Gabriel had been this close to you and it was making you nutty. The two of you had made eye contact a few times but quickly looked away without anyone noticing. 

Your thoughts of Gabriel were interrupted when Jack came running down the stairs yelling your name. It took all of two seconds for you to go running out of the room with Cas, Gabriel, Sam and Dean running behind you. 

“Jack! What is it?!”

You half yelled as he got to you. His face looked panicked and for a moment you were afraid that AU Michael was outside. Jack took a few deep breaths ignoring how panicked his family looked. 

“I asked Patience out for coffee! What do I do?!”

Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Cas all groaned. You meanwhile, smiled at Jack before looking back to the Debbie Downers in the room.

“Shut up!”

You snapped at them before looking back to Jack. 

“Well sweetheart, its quiet simple. Don't do anything any of these guys, with the exception of maybe Sam or Cas, would do.” 

Jack frowned. 

“So don't do anything that Dean or Gabriel would do.” 

Dean and Gabriel both gave you a scowl. 

“I'm not that bad!”

Dean whined. You rolled your eyes with a laugh.

“Dean, you are the one that calls Valentine's day the lonely drifter Christmas. Every woman loves that in a man.”

Dean stood considering his words before looking to Jack. 

“Yeah, just listen to her.”

Dean walked off with a smile. Gabriel, meanwhile looked at you with a less than amused smile as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Jack, it also isn't a good idea to check out other girls when you are on your date because you will literally NEVER hear the end of it!” 

Gabriel said coldly before walking out of the room. You smiled before turning to Jack and fixing his hair in a very mother like fashion.

“And he is right. Now come one. Let's go get you date ready.”

The next morning you woke up to Dean running into your room like an over excited two year old. 

“Wake up, Y/n! It snowed outside!” 

You opened one eye before looking at you bedside table. 7:01...What the hell was Dean thinking? 

“And why are you waking me up?” 

Dean grinned. 

“I wanna take your Jeep out in that snow and see what it can do.” 

You groaned. 

“Oh good lord. Take baby out.”

Dean shook his head. 

“No way! Baby isn't 4x4 and she doesn't like the snow.” 

You slowly got out of bed and started searching for warm clothes. 

“If my Jeep is going anywhere so am I.” 

Dean grinned. 

“Awesome! Cas and that douche archangel have gone to try to recruit some more angels.”

Your face darkened as Dean sat down on your bed. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“About what?”

You asked hoping Dean just thought that you had stumped your toe or something. 

“About whats goin on in that mind of yours. Please don't say nothin.” 

You took a breath before looking back at your brother. 

“I still love him.” 

Dean nodded. 

“Tell me something that I don't know.”

You walked to the bed and sat down beside Dean. Looking around your bedroom you felt even more heartbroken. You had done so much to try to erase any trace of Gabriel from the room. After burning the sheets, you bought a new bed, redecorated, anything that you could think of to erase him. Nothing worked! You were still dreaming about him at night. Dreaming about how he died and how miserable you were. This, however, was almost worse. Sure, Gabriel was alive but you couldn't touch him! The two of you were no longer together. No one knew how hard it was for you to be across from him at the table and know that he was no longer yours. 

“I regret that I didn't talk honestly about my feelings. Instead of talking I took the Winchester route...I salt and burned our relationship.” 

You laid your head on Dean's shoulder to fight the urge from crying. Dean was quiet a moment. 

“He's still here. Well not physically here at this moment but you get what I mean. Y/n, if he didn't still love you or have some glimmer of hope that you would take his scrawny ass back, I don't think that he would be here. This is Gabriel we are talking about...the king of turn and run! Maybe you should talk to him when he gets back. I think he will listen. Now go get on some warm clothes and lets go do some doughnuts.” 

You nodded with a smile before walking into your closet shutting the door. 

30 minuets later Dean was speeding all over trails. You sat thanking the person that invented seat belts. 

“This is some fun shit!” 

Dean yelled. You nodded. 

“Dean don't you think that we should go slower?” 

“Nah! Have you been listening to Sam again? We are perfectly...”

Right as Dean was about to say safe the Jeep began to slide and everything went black...

When Dean came to all he could smell was burnt rubber and gasoline. Looking around for you he groaned out in pain. 

“Y/n?”

He grunted your name as he finally saw you in a crumpled heap with blood pouring down your face. When you didn't answer, Dean groaned out again. 

“Cas, we need you...hurry....help!” 

Meanwhile....

Gabriel sat in a quiet bar watching one of Michael's lieutenants have a lively conversation with another angel. Luckily for them or unlucky, they didn't seem to notice the “archangel in the room.” 

After a few moments of silence, Cas' voice came through angel radio. 

“Gabriel, you need to come home fast and get to the hospital in town.” 

Gabriel didn't need a to be told twice before vanishing! Arriving at the hospital he all but yelled when he saw Dean sitting looking like someone beat the shit out of him.

“What happened to him?”

Cas was pacing in the hallway while Jack sat quietly by Patience. Sam stood up slowly. 

“He and Y/n were out riding in her Jeep in the snow.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before his face became pale. 

“Where is Y/n?”

Sam looked down before running a hand through his hair. 

“She's really hurt, Gabe.”

Gabriel felt his heart sink. 

“Is she alive?”

Cas turned. 

“Barley. They have her in ICU. The doctor suspects that her neck is broken.” 

Gabriel reached up yanking on his hair before turning away. If he ever felt like the biggest bastard in the world this was by far his crowning moment! You were dying and your last memory of him was being called a cheap floozy. 

Sam's voice interrupted Gabriel's brooding.

“Can you save her? Is your grace powerful enough?”

Gabriel nodded. He didn't question why Cas hadn't walked in there or why Jack didn't go work his magic. All Gabriel knew was right now he wanted to be with you! 

“We are wasting time standing here talking!”

Gabriel snapped. Sam motioned to the double doors. 

“Come one then.” 

Sam led Gabriel back into the first room with a heavy heart. He hated seeing you this torn up! This was the worst off Sam ever remembered you being! He was silently pleading with Gabriel to do anything that he could. Sam didn't want to loose you and didn't want Dean to have to live with this on his heart for the rest of his life. 

Gabriel, meanwhile, wanted to burst into angry tears the moment that he saw you hooked up to all of those machines. The bloody gashes on your face and hands didn't help the matter either. Gabriel didn't care about keeping up his hard ass vibe and not Sam to see him cry. None of that mattered. All that mattered to him was the fact that you, the love of his life, almost died that day!

“I'll leave you two alone.”

Sam said softly. He looked at the archangel a moment before walking out of the room. All Sam could do at this point was pray that Gabriel's grace was strong enough to put you back together again.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriel stood looking at you with heartbroken eyes. He slowly walked to the hospital bed and sat down beside you. Reaching out, he took your hand in his looking at all the the cuts and gashes caused by broke glass. 

“I'm sorry, Y/n. I should have never let any of this go this far. I should have talk to you. The other angels are right...I am a failure. I've failed you so many times. You had faith in me more than anyone in this whole damn universe had and I just...fucked it up. Now look at you...you're laying here hooked to all of this crap and I don't know if I can bring you back. I don't know if I am strong enough...but for you, I will be.”

Meanwhile, 

You stood in the middle of a empty room. Looking around you had no clue where you were. The last thing that you remembered was being in the Jeep with Dean. 

“Hi Y/n.”

You turned seeing none other then Adam. Standing motionless for just a moment you all but took off to your twin throwing your arms around his shoulders. He hugged you back not wanting to let go for a moment. 

“Adam! What are you doing here?”

Adam grinned. 

“You're with me now. We are safe.”

You frowned. 

“I'm dead?”

Adam nodded. 

“Kind of. This is kind of purgatory. I was sent to talk to you. I can take you to heaven with me or take you back to earth. I've been watching over you.” 

You winced. 

“Ugh, you have?” 

Adam's face looked slightly ill. 

“Yeah. I have been concerned with you and that archangel.”

You pressed your lips together looking down. 

“Gabriel....I didn't get to tell him goodbye.” 

Adam sighed. 

“As much as I hate that you are with one of them...I know you love him.”

The next thing you knew the two of you were standing in a hospital room. Looking down at your beaten body.

“Damn, what the hell happened?”

Adam's head tilted. 

“Dean and yourself, for some reason, thought it would be fun to fly through the woods that were covered in ice and snow. This resulted in the two of you wrecking into a tree.”

You winced as your eyes turned to Gabriel. The archangel looked devastated! His hand was locked around yours as he looked at you with tear filled eyes. 

“Gabriel.”

You said his name as tenderly as possible. Adam shook his head. 

“He can't hear you.. 

You stepped forward reaching out and stroked your hand over Gabriel's head. He didn't look up at your touch. Instead, his eyes looked even more devastated. 

“Why isn't he healing me, Adam?”

Adam shrugged before turning into none other then AU Michael. Your eyes winded as you backed closer to Gabriel.

“You!”

You snarled. Michael raised an eyebrow. 

“Y/n Winchester. We meet again.”

He said in his oddly safe voice. 

“What are you doing here?”

You growled. Michael looked down at your broken body then to his brother.

“I've only saw Gabriel cry two times. When Lucifer was kicked out of heaven and now. Begging is another story...Gabriel never was the though one.”

“Shut up!”

You snapped. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“He begged our father not to throw Lucifer away and he is begging our father right now to give him the strength to save you. When you die he will be begging me to kill him. Give him a death that he can't escape from. I'll be the caring older brother and give him what he wants. Too bad that you two won't ever be able to be together again. You're going to hell and he's going to the empty, to stay.” 

You quickly turned away from Michael and back to Gabriel.

“Come on Gabe! Do something!” 

You screamed at your archangel. Gabriel's golden eyes looked around the room but never in your direction. 

“Don't listen to him, Gabriel! You aren't weak! He is!”

“That's cute.”

Michael said with a laugh. You turned back to Michael before taking off after him. Clearly, not expecting you to do that, he let you land a punch. 

“You bastard!” 

Michael quickly threw you off moment that your nails clawed down his cheek.

“Filthy human!”

You got up taking after him again! Michael snapped his fingers leaving you on your back in the floor.

“I am ending this world. Your family can't save it. I admire your spirit though.”

You cringed feeling his grace on your throat as he began to choke you. Turning you looked at Gabriel. His eyes began to glow. 

“Come on, GABE! Ha, Michael, look at that you bitch! Shows you weak! See you soon buttercup!” 

Before Michael could do anything the room started shaking and the eldest archangel disappeared.   
You meanwhile, felt your eyes snap open. Looking up, you smiled seeing Gabriel looking down at you. 

“Y/n!” 

“Gabe!” 

You immediately reached up for him but stopped realizing that you felt like you had been hit by a bus.

“Oh fuck that twinges a bit.”

Gabriel's two fingers pressed to your forehead easing what was left of the pain.

“Y/n, I have been so worried about you! Sugar, what the hell happened?” 

He stood as the nurse walked in and snapped his fingers. The last thing he needed was fooling with mundane hospital staff that knew noting about his “life.” Modifying her memory the woman blinked a few times. 

“Ms. Winchester I am here to get you ready to go home.”

You were completely surprised that Gabe had taken all of the medical equipment away and left you sitting in comfy clothes. 

“Uh...okay.”

You said and waited for the nurse to walk out before turning to Gabriel. 

“Gabe, you stopped Michael!” 

Gabriel blinked a few times. 

“What are you talking about?”

You put a hand over your head before getting up to pace around the room. Gabriel was off after you as if you were going to fall in his arms at any moment. 

“I don't know if I were a dream or what but that Michael was there. He's coming for us...all of us. You pulled me out before he could do any damage.”

You didn't have the heart to tell Gabriel about the taunts that Michael was making in about him. Gabriel looked panicked enough. 

“He's in this world?”

You nodded as Gabriel pulled you back into his arms. 

“You need to rest.”

“Gabriel, are you hearing yourself?! Michael is out there and you want me to rest?”

Gabriel sighed, 

“Yes, I want you to rest. Michael may be out there but the two of us running off after him makes no damn sense! You almost died and I am not letting you go running off into the night. Sugar, there are more of us then there are of him. Just relax.” 

You didn't say anything. Gabriel knew that you wasn't liking a thing that he was saying. With a groan, he reached over before pulling into your arms. 

“Sugar, you scared me to death.”

That overwhelming sense of need washed over you as you stood on your tiptoes pressing your lips to the archangel's. 

“Gabe, I am so sorry about everything that happened! I love you and I don't want to go on without you.”

Gabriel nuzzled his face against yours. 

“I'm sorry too. I was a stubborn ass just like always. I should have never looked at Kali that way. Y/n, I only love you and I going to protect you.”

Gabriel slowly slid the engagement ring down your finger again. 

“Back to where that belongs.”


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks, after getting out of the hospital, your life seemed to slow down some. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel kept a watchful eye on you. They all three made sure that you weren’t over exerting yourself in anyway possible. If you started cooking, Dean would show up and take whatever you were holding away from you. If you were up too late, Gabriel was whisking you off to bed and instantly putting you to sleep.  

When Sam and Dean were whispering in a corner one day that was your first clue that something was up.

“So what are you all working on?”

Your brothers looked up with matching “innocent” gazes.

“Oh nothing.”

Dean said, clearly hoping that you were going to buy his excuse. Clearly, you didn’t.

“Yeah and I was born yesterday.”

You replied. What you didn’t notice was the way that Sam had gave Gabriel a quick gaze and the archangel was at your side. Dean sighed.

“Fine! We have a case that we are working on. You’re sitting this one out though.”

You shook your head.

“Like hell I am!”

Gabriel was shaking his head with a dark expression on his handsome face.

“Sugar, you just got out of the hospital and almost died. I think that you need to sit this one out too.”

You shook your head.

“Gabriel, I am not letting my brothers go out there alone.”

Gabriel sighed.

“Y/n I don’t’ want you to go.”

The tone of Gabriel’s voice made you stop. Something was different. There was fear in his eyes. It wasn’t often that Gabriel showed you any form of fear.  Sam stood as well.

“Y/n, I don’t think its a good idea either. Gabe, why don’t you take her somewhere special?”

Gabriel nodded.

“Good idea, Samshine. What do you say honeybunch?”

Something told you that there was more to the this hunt that met the eye. For whatever reason the three people that you loved the most was trying to keep you safe from it. With a sigh, you decided to play along. If something else happened then they could face your wrath later.

“Well okay. Jack is off visiting Patience. He won’t be needing us for a bit. I’ll go get some stuff together.”

Once that you were out of the room, Gabriel turned to face Dean. Your brother sat silently for a moment before looking up at the archangel in front of him.

“Do not tell her anything.”

“Of course not! I am not that stupid! I still think this plan is asinine.”

Dean stood up.

“Well if you have any other ones then I am all ears! We have to get rid of alternate universe Michael someway and have to deal with Lucifer. Besides Y/n gets less angry with you really fast. All you have to do is…whatever you do.”

Gabriel smirked. As flattered as he was that Dean seemed to respect your relationship more he also knew that there was no better plan! If there was a better plan in taking the two out then they would be doing it! Gabriel wouldn’t be essentially lying to you about why he wanted to take you on a trip.

“Just don’t go getting yourselves killed. I do not want to have to explain any of this to Y/n.”

Sam and Dean both nodded. Dean chuckled

“Come on, Gabriel. This is us that we are talking about. We’ll get this figured out. Just keep my sister safe.”

Gabriel was going to make a comment about that being what he did the best but decided not to. His track record wasn’t shinning the best light for him either!

“Yeah, will do.”

Gabriel muttered before disappearing into your shared bedroom. You stood in the closet tossing random outfits on the bed.

“Take the red dress, sugar.”

You poked your head out of the closet to see Gabriel perched on the edge of the bed. He batted his eyes at you. Clearly he was trying his damnedest to be charming and he was winning. There was that smile that won you over every time. It was no wonder that he won the majority of your fights! Those big golden eyes was able to stare a hole into your soul.

“I haven’t worn that dress in forever!”

You said taking out a red dress that you had worn on one of your first dates. Gabriel had been practically drooling the whole night when you wore this dress. If you wanted something from the archangel, all you had to do was wear this dress.

“Um yeah, that is why I want you to wear it. I would ask you to wear it more but I think you would look a tad over dressed hunting in that. Too bad though, your tits look great in it.”

You rolled your eyes.

“So charming Gabe.”

Gabriel replied innocently. Looking down at the bedside clock, he quickly stood.

“Time to go peach! I think this is enough clothes.”

The following week was one of the best of your life! Gabriel took extra care to make sure that you weren’t dwelling too much on the hunt that you weren’t a part of. When you did ask Gabriel and about Sam and Dean, he would quickly change the subject.  This made you nervous but you decided to put your faith in him. If Gabriel wasn’t on edge then everything had to be okay, right?

You tired to ignore the last conversation that you had with the Michael that you knew. Michael’s snide comment came back immediately.

“Gabriel will never be a human and I suggest you quit treating him as such. He will always be an archangel and you will always be a human. We can hide stuff from you better than you will ever realize.”

After another week or so, Gabriel decided that it was time to go back home. Walking into the bunker, you smiled the moment that you saw Jack. The nephilim quickly stood up pulling you into a hug.

“Did you have a nice trip?”

He asked sweetly. You nodded, noticing Gabriel and Sam talking quietly. The expression on Gabriel’s face immediately sent chills down your spine. He looked as though he had been hit in the face with one of Sam’s books. Sam looked as equally worried. You hadn’t seen an expression like that on Sam’s face in a quiet a while.

“Sam, what is wrong?”

You finally asked. Sam and Gabriel exchanged expressions before Sam led you over to the couch. After sitting down beside you, Sam finally looked up.

“While you were gone…Dean and I were following up on a lead for alternate Michael. Long story short, Lucifer got involved and Dean said yes to Michael to try to stop the devil.”

You blinked a few times.

“Said yes….like that kind of saying yes?”

Sam nodded.

“Y/n, I don’t want you to worry. We are going to get Dean back and everything will be fine.”

 

You couldn’t move for a moment. Everything seemed to freeze as the world around you began to spin. Dean had said yes to Michael. You brave older brother did the one thing that he swore to you he would never do.

“Y/n?”

Gabriel’s voice was soft. His face was almost apologetic as he looked at you.

“Gabriel, is this what that whole trip was for? It was because of this case? It wasn’t just some random run in was it.  Tell me the truth.”

Gabriel was quiet a moment before meeting Sam’s gaze.

“None of it was coincidence.”

You stood running a hand over your face.

‘Perfect. Look I wanna be alone for a while. I have some thinking to do.”


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel and Sam watched you storm from the room. Neither moved to go after you. They both knew that it would be a bad idea too. Sam walked to the table sitting down with a sigh. He looked back at Gabriel after a few moments. The archangel hadn’t moved.

 

“Are you going to go after her?”

 

Gabriel laughed bitterly before sitting down. He knew it would be a waste of time! You wasn’t going to talk to him. He would be lucky if you hadn’t warded the bedroom against him.

 

“Hell no. Immortal or not, the last thing that I am going to do is go after that woman when she is pissed off. I’ve learned.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair before sitting back further in the seat.

 

“Would you help me go after Dean? I don’t really want Y/n doing this. I have already lost one sibling. I don’t want to lose another.”

 

Gabriel turned. It didn’t take the archangel a second to reply.

 

“Yes, I want to get this alternate version of my brother d-e-a-d. Us sitting around here isn’t solving anything is it?”

 

Sam frowned.

 

“Well what do we do?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. Like hell he knew what to do!

 

“No idea but sitting around here with our dicks in our hands sure isn’t doing anything.”

 

Sam stood. He wanted to tell you good bye but that wouldn’t go so well. There would be no way that you would let the two of them out of the house!

 

“Well lets get going then.”

 

That was enough for Gabriel. He knew that he would face your wrath later on. You would be even more angrier with him when you realized that they left but it had to be done.

 

Meanwhile,

 

You sat on your bed looking angrily at the floor. Every fiber of your being was standing on edge. You didn’t know whether to be furious and rage or sit and cry. Just knowing that Dean was being occupied by the one angel that you wanted to see killed was soul crushing!

 

Years before when Sam had said yes to Lucifer that was one of your worst memories! It was horrible seeing Lucifer take control of your brother. Now here it was happening again!

 

Knowing that Dean willingly said yes made your skin crawl! He knew how hard it was on the two of you when Sam said yes to Lucifer. Now here he was putting you through it yet again and making Sam deal with it as well. 

 

“Why Dean?”

 

You muttered sadly as your thoughts went to Gabriel. You couldn’t help being angry at him too. He knew what Dean was doing and he didn’t say a word to you about it. Now his little romantic get away made perfect sense. If he could get you away then Dean would be able to say yes to Michael a lot easier.

 

Walking out of your bedroom, you were ready to let Sam and Gabriel have it. Sure, throwing a fit on them was wrong and they really didn’t deserve it but you had to make them see how disappointed you were! Once in the library, you frowned seeing no one. Sam and Gabriel had appeared to have vanished.

 

“They aren’t here.”

 

You froze hearing Michael’s voice. You turned seeing him sitting at the table idly looking at a magazine. It bugged you how he was still using your father as a vessel.

 

“Yeah, well where are they?”

 

You asked. You tried to keep you voice as calm as possible. The last thing that you needed to do was piss off the archangel. Everyone knew that the two of you didn’t like each other so being civil was hard. 

 

“It appears that they went after the alternate version of myself who appears to be a giant prick.”

 

You chuckled before walking to the refrigerator and taking out a beer.

 

“Well hold onto your shorts because I for once agree with you.”

 

Michael looked up blinking.

 

“And I am guessing that you are angry because they left you at home like you are some invalid incapable hunter?”

 

You blinked. That thought hadn’t even entered your mind but thank for Michael you were now stewing! You sat down across from the archangel as he watched you carefully.

 

“I see why my brother likes you so much?”

 

Your eyes rolled up. The last thing that you wanted was to argue with Michael but if he wanted to then today would be his funeral!

 

“Look Michael, I am really not up to explaining Gabriel’s attraction to me right now, okay? I am kind of in the middle of being miserable over my brother being used as a vessel by the alternate version of yourself.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well forgive me for playing the devils advocate for just a moment but we angels must have a vessel. If you say my brother in his true form not only would those pretty eyes of your be burned out but you would be petrified of him. I don’t think there would be any love in your heart left.”

 

Taking a deep breath you tried to control your heart.

 

“Michael, I am not a fool. I know that angels don’t look like the ones painted in fine art. Again, I know that Gabriel is not human so don’t give me that speech!”

 

Michael smirked.

 

“Well now that we have that little issue out of the way…Look, for what its worth, I do happen to think that you are a perfectly capable hunter. Its a shame that my brother doesn’t seem to feel the same way. I feel that he is blinded by his love of you to see that you could make a real difference?”

 

You snorted. Again you were agreeing with Michael over something. Gabriel did need to put some more faith in you! You weren’t always some damsel in distress that needed prince charming to come along!

 

“Well you are one of the few that seems to see things that way.”

 

Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why don’t we stop sitting here bitching about my brother and put something together to get rid of alternate me for good?”

 

You were completely shocked! Michael, of all people, wanted to help! He saw that you were capable of doing this deed. Whether he really believed in your or not was another story. However, none of that mattered at the moment! What mattered to you was you were going to get Dean! You were going to save your brother and prove to Gabriel that you could do save the day! You wanted him to see that you were more than just his lover.

 

“Sounds like the best damn plan that someone has had around here in some time. Lets get going.”

 

Michael looked up at you blinking his eyes innocently.

 

“Are you going in that?”

 

You looked down at your appearance realizing that you still had on the red dress that Gabriel was so gaga over.

 

“Give me five minutes.”

 

You came back five minutes later in black jeans and a gray v-neck. Michael stood and pushed in his chair.

 

“Okay so here is our plan…”

 

You shook your head and held up a hand.

 

“Oh no sparkly! First things first, I make the rules. In the words of my dear brother driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.

 

Michael gave you a silent glare for a few moments before shrugging.

 

“Fine. Well, let go get this over with then.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam, Gabriel, and Cas came walking into the bunker around 9 pm that night. None of them looked at all pleased with their progress for the day. They couldn't find Dean anywhere! Not a single trace! Sam hated the idea of telling you that he was unable to find your older brother. He hated admitting it to himself! He glanced over at Gabriel, hoping for some kind of reassurance but got nothing. The archangel's expression was unreadable and for once Sam wasn't able to piece together what he might have been thinking. 

“We'll regroup, try to think of a plan, and go back out tomorrow. I don't think Michael would just vanish into nothingness. He is too full of himself.”

Sam said. Both Cas and Gabriel looked at him but didn't say anything for a moment. 

“Don't put anything past him.”

Cas replied finally. As much as he wanted to tell Sam that everything was going to be okay and that they would have Dean back in not time...he couldn't. He couldn't even say that to himself for a comfort. 

“What do we tell Y/n?”

Sam asked before looking down at his feet like a child that had greatly disappointed his parents. Gabriel looked up.

“The truth. I'm not lying to her...no matter how much I want to. We can't keep her safe from everything, Sam.”

Sam sighed. He wanted to keep you safe from everything. He wanted to make sure that his baby sister never had anything to worry about again but that was false hope in itself! 

“I'll go talk to her.” 

He knew that you were probably still fuming over Gabriel not letting you come with them. It would probably be more beneficial for Sam to be the first one to talk to you. He could smooth over the issue without pissing you off worse.

“Be my guest.”

Gabriel replied. Sam was shocked by Gabriel just stepping out of the way and not wanting to be the first to go after you. 

“Well okay then.”

Sam stammered before walking down the hall. Cas meanwhile, turned to look at his brother. Gabriel was looking at the wall in front of him not blinking. 

“Gabriel whatever you are thinking of don't.” 

Cas replied. Gabriel looked up. 

“Its selfish, Castiel.”

Cas frowned. 

“What is selfish?” 

Gabriel finally looked up. 

“What I am doing with Y/n. None of this is right. She is always going to be in danger because of me isn't she?” 

Cas hadn't stopped frowning as he considered his words.

“In a matter of speaking, yes. She knows that danger and I think that Y/n is completely capable of dealing with things. She is braver and stronger than you give her credit for. What has you talking like this?” 

Gabriel looked up. 

“I think she deserves better than me.” 

“What are you saying?”

Cas asked with wide eyes. Gabriel shrugged. 

“Maybe its time to let her go. “ 

Cas' mouth dropped. 

“Gabriel, you love her....”

“I love her too much Cas. That is the problem. I love her enough to know that something bad will happen to her if I don't do something. Sometimes if you really love someone....you have to leave them to keep them safe. I will never forgive myself if Y/n dies because of me. When she and I got together I swore that I would keep her safe. I haven't done a good job of that.” 

Cas tilted his head. He tried to be as gentle with his older brother as possible. Gabriel apparently needed that at the moment. 

“What happened most recently wasn't your fault, Gabriel. Accidents happen You healed her. Gabriel you did what you were supposed to do.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“This time I did. What about next time though? She almost died! I thought she was dead. That feeling....that was the most horrible feeling that I have ever felt in my life! I have never felt so hollow. I don't care if it was my fault or not. Cas, we shouldn't be falling in love with humans. Can't believe that I am saying this but Dad had a reason for that one.”

Cas sat down. 

“Gabriel, Y/n will be devastated if end things with her. You know that.” 

Gabriel licked his lips before pressing them together. 

“I'll modify her memory. Make it like I never existed to her. She'll know me only as an angel. Everything else will be gone.” 

“You'll have to live with the memories.”

Cas replied. His heart was suddenly very heavy as he thought about you with no memory of your love life with the archangel. At first Cas didn't understand it but now he even felt great sadness over the prospect of you not being with Gabriel. 

Gabriel meanwhile, looked down at his shoes. Cas definitely had a point! He would have all the memories of what the two of you had but not be able to act on anything again. 

“The memories can keep me going.”

Before Cas could reply Sam came walking back in almost white in color. Gabriel quickly stood up. 

“What?” 

Sam looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand. 

“Y/n and Michael went off looking for Dean...they aren't here.” 

Just like that all of Gabriel's thoughts of breaking things off with you for your safety vanished. He jumped up snatching the paper away from Sam and looked it over. His eyes were wide with panic as he began to look around. 

“What was she thinking?! What is Michael thinking?” 

Sam choked out. Gabriel was still blinking not liking the thought of Michael and yourself out in the open together. Acting like Sherlock Holmes and Watson was probably one of the worst ideas that came to mind. Cas had stepped forward and gently taken the paper from his older brother. 

“We should try to find her.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well it is good to see that we are making astounding progress.” 

Michael's voice pulled you from the research that you were doing on your computer. Looking up, you scowled over the screen of your laptop. He sat looking around the dinner with a bored expression on his face. When the two of you had first arrived the waitress tried to his on Michael, which didn't go far. Michael told her that she had bird legs and he no want whatsoever for a relationship. To keep you both from being kicked out you tried to smooth things over. 

“I'm sorry. He just came from a bad relationship. He doesn't mean the things he says. He's drunk half of the time. You have nice legs....just so you know.”

That seemed to please the girl enough and she went back to her job with no further comment in Michael's direction. 

“And you aren't helping with all of the huffing and puffing you are doing over there. Why don't you have a drink and shut that trap?”

Michael scowled

“Unlike my brother, I do not enjoy drinks and human foods. I tastes like...”

“Molecules? Yeah, Cas already told me. Let me rephrase it...just sit there and look pretty.” 

Michael blinked a few times. 

“Are you coming on to me?”

You groaned fighting the urge to smack yourself in the head. 

“Like I would come on to you in my father's vessel! That is all kinds of fucked up!” 

Michael wasn't giving up! 

“You are dating an archangel so why couldn't I be an option?”

The conversation was going completely into another dimension of creepy that you didn't even want to visit. 

“Okay Michael, what is with all of the weirdo questions?”

Michael shrugged.

“Just bored. You can't find stuff out if you don't ask questions.”

You crossed your arms over your shoulders. 

“Okay so tell me Michael, what are you going to do about Luci if we run into him again? Just a heads up, I am not on his fan club.” 

 

Michael doweled. 

“Well I suppose we have found something that we can finally agree on.” 

You nodded as Michael looked at you closer. He didn't have to ask to know why you didn't like Lucifer. 

“I have to say that I am proud of Gabriel for all that he's done to put a stop to Lucifer's madness. He has hung in there and hasn't quit. I used to never think that Gabriel would be able to be capable of very much but he has proved me wrong. I suppose I am starting to like you as well too.”

“Wow Michael, where is all of this sudden niceness coming from?” 

Michael shrugged. 

“I suppose that I am finally starting to see your feelings. You want to see you brother again in the condition that he was originally in. He's your brother, just like Gabriel and Lucifer are my brothers. I can't let that alternate version of me kill anyone here.” 

You looked down at your laptop. Michael frowned as he tilted his head. You didn't have to speak for him to know everything. He saw everything that happened when you had been through the rift all that time ago. Michael didn't even have to prowl through your brain to see how miserable you were when Gabriel “died” and how your soul was crushed when you looked into Gabriel's eyes that last time. 

“Y/n, we will get Dean back then we can go deal with Gabriel. I'll tell him all of this was my idea and you just wanted to help.” 

You chuckled. 

“Michael, Gabriel was not born yesterday. He will see right through that. It doesn't help that I kind of tend to go on a crazy hunting trip every time that he is away. Usually I tend to get hurt some too. Its no wonder that he thinks I am a horrible hunter.”

Michael titled his head. 

“You are a Winchester. I personally, as I have said, I think you are perfectly capable. Accident prone....horrifically yes. I know my brother, if Gabriel didn't think that you were capable he wouldn't be wasting his time with you. Gabriel has never really been that patient. I suppose if you have read the bible you would already know that.”

You smiled before laughing slightly. 

“Brothers...they are a joy, huh?”

Michael smiled before eagerly putting his face on top of his hands. 

“So alternate me.....how am I?” 

You scoffed. 

“A dick? At least your vessel is kind of cool.” 

Michael looked slightly offended. 

“I am quite fond of my vessel now. None the matter, that alternate me will be dead soon. Look Y/n, when we track the alternate version down, I want you to do what I say. I don't want to have to explain to my brother why you were killed.”

Your mouth dropped! There was no way that you were not going to get a stab in on the other Michael! That creep that caused you enough difficulty! 

“And miss out on all the fun. I don't think so sparkles!” 

Michael blinked. 

“Who has the better military experience?”

You didn't back down. Instead you crossed your arms over your chest and gave Michael a scowl. The archangel looked at you carefully before groaning. 

“Fine! I will let you have a stab or two in. If I tell you to get down, please do as I say okay? We have to make some kind of agreement.” 

You nodded, considering this fair. 

“Okay, deal.” 

Meanwhile....

“Why in the world would she go off with Michael?”

Sam questioned as he paced around the room. Cas shrugged while Gabriel looked up angrily

“To prove me a fucking point! That's why! She is mad because I think she is totally inept at hunting and is just going to get herself killed! I am going to spend the rest of eternity making sure she doesn't die from a paper cut”

Sam blinked a few times before looking to Cas. The other angel shook his head. He mentally hoped that Sam wouldn't question the archangel's angry outburst. 

“What's with you?” 

Sam asked. Cas groaned. 

“He is thinking about ending things with Y/n.”

Sam blinked. 

“WHAT?!” 

Gabriel shook his head. 

“I am not going to do anything. I just thought that she would be better off without me.”

Sam shook his head. He was quiet for a few moments. 

“Look Gabriel, in the beginning Dean and I hoped that you would leave Y/n. We hoped that you would get bored with hers and leave but now...I don't want you to. I think that you two are the worst couple that I have ever seen at points and have little in common but Y/n loves you. She would be devastated if you left. I personally don't want my sister to be an alcoholic that Jack has to keep alive.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and began to pout like a child. 

“I am not leaving her!” 

Sam looked relived. 

“Good. Now we have to figure out where she and the other Michael are.” 

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. 

“No damn idea! Michael is shielding her from me.”

Meanwhile with the reader and Michael...

After getting settled into a hotel room, you decided that you were going out to find a drink. Michael had occupied himself watching some documentary on the bible. You considered asking him to go with you but decided against it. Michael looked too happy to be arguing with the documentary on what was fact and what was fiction. 

“I'll be back in a bit.”

You called over your shoulder. Michael didn't look away from the TV as he nodded. 

“Archangels.”

You muttered before zipping up your leather jacket and walking out. The walk to the liquor store was a short one. As you walked up and down the aisle of booze, something caught you eye. Your mouth dropped when you saw Gabriel standing by the counter. How did he know where you were? Were the two of you about to have an argument? Maybe it was best that you waited until he went outside before you went after him! 

It didn't take him long to head out the door. You quickly walked out after him

“Gabriel, wait! What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

He froze before turning and looking at you with a confused expression. You froze looking at the vintage looking suite that he had on. 

“Uh what's with the suit?” 

“I am not Gabriel, you foolish woman.” 

You blinked a few times. 

“Uh huh....very clever.” 

He smirked looking at you closer. 

“You should be thanking me for making sure that you have a good looking boyfriend. However, he is going to be dead when I get my hands on him. This is a perfect meeting you can be my best bargaining chip. By the way I am Loki.”

Realization of what was happening washed over you quickly! This was the real Loki and he was talking about using you to get back to Gabriel. 

“Well good luck to you buddy but I am not going anywhere with you. I have my own problems to deal with. Helping you with your vendetta against my boyfriend isn't one of them.” 

Loki batted his eyes at you a few times. The trickster knew that he had a perfect bargaining chip with you, whether you wanted to admit it or not.

“You want your brother back?”

You froze mid step and turned back around to face the trickster. 

“How do you know about my brother?” 

Loki chuckled. 

“Come on kid. Everyone who is anyone knows that Dean Winchester is currently being used as a vessel by Michael. You want your brother back and I am willing to help you.”

Something wasn't right?! Why would Loki want to help you? 

“Whats in it for you? Why do you want to help Gabriel's girl with anything?”

Loki twitched a bit at that and for a moment you thought that he might go into a seizure. He quickly shook it off before smiling again. 

“Come on kiddo, we both know that if Michael has his way with anything we will all be in big trouble. I'll help you get your brother back and you can help me save the world. Sounds peachy, huh?'

You continued to watch him carefully for a few moment. 

“Well that does sound great to add another body to my numbers but FYI I have the original Michael helping me too.” 

Loki frowned.

“What is with you and archangel's? Do you Winchester's not like your own species or something? I mean you are beautiful and all...”

You snorted. 

“It isn't like that with Michael, first off. Second off, Sam likes humans so its not a Winchester thing. Third, you just called me beautiful so jokes on you pal.”

Loki was quiet a moment while he gave you that look of loathing that Gabriel gave you when he was irritated. 

“Oh boy, I am going to love your attitude. I'll help you.”

You nodded not letting him know that you had your doubts of loyalty. Why would Loki be threatened by Michael? He could just jump ship right? Part of you already had it in your head that he was doing this to get to Gabriel and you couldn't let your guard down. What if he could really help you get Dean back? You didn't know what to believe. For now you just had to see what kind of craziness was about to affect you


End file.
